life and death
by Tazallie
Summary: Set after Twilight, how will the team deal with what happened. GAbby. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**As always, I dont own this, just wish I did, it belongs to Mr B**

**as always please feed me...leave feedback!**

Chapter 1

They all stood silent as the rain fell, it seemed appropriate somehow that the heavens would cry today. Each was lost in their own thoughts and pain, their own memories of Kate. Gibbs stood slightly apart from the others, his eyes dark and brooding, even Ducky walked carefully around his friend at the moment, they all did. They were all taking Kate's death hard, it might be an acknowledge risk each time they came to work, but it didn't make it an easy one to live with when it happened.

The graveside service ended and the mourners all turned to leave, Kate's family had all flown in, their grief palpable around them, their anger that the person who had killed their daughter, sister and friend sustaining them for the time being.

Gibbs watched them silently, knowing the anger for them would fade, the pain would recede and life would continue. He also knew that for him the only way it would fade was when Ari was lying on Ducky's table, Gibbs's bullet in his body.

He watched Tony walk away silent and alone, his mind dwelling on things he had wanted to say to Kate, things that would forever go unsaid, McGee looked lost, as if unsure of his place here amongst Kate's friends and family, seeming to forget that Kate had also considered him her friend. Abby and Ducky walked arm in arm, the Goth and the British M.E, so different and yet so similar. They had found strength in each other, support in their shared affinity with death, there understanding and acceptance of it.

Gibbs watched them all leave and slowly crouched down, his hand reaching into the muddy earth at his feet, letting it trickle through his fingers. He stood slowly and crossed to the open grave, his eyes hard and cold

"I promise you Kate" he whispered letting the remaining dirt trickle into the grave, the sound of it hitting her white coffin echoing around his heart. With a last look at her coffin he turned and walked down the hill, away from the rest of the mourners.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since the funeral, and life appeared normal on the surface, but below it was anything but. Gibbs sat at his desk, his hands steepled before him, his eyes scanning the email before him, yet another condolence email form yet another department they had worked with at some time or other. He hit the delete key with enough force to cause it to stick, causing the computer to emit a shrill whistle sound after a few moments

"McGee" he yelled "Fix it" he said as he pushed his chair away from his desk and stormed out of the bullpen and up to the central staircase.

"Uh, ok boss" McGee called as he hurried over to Gibbs's desk sighing, it was the second keyboard he had broken, and he was on his third mobile, and second desk phone in the week since Kate's funeral.

Tony watched silently from his own desk, which to McGee's mind was worse than Gibbs's temper. Gibbs reaction whilst extreme was at least in keeping with his normal pattern, but Tony was acting totally out of character. He never joked anymore, rarely smiled and just sat watching everything silently.

"You ok Tony?" McGee called out, wishing he would come back with some nasty comment, call him Probie in that sneering way of his, but he didn't do any of those things, he just nodded and turned his attention back to the file he was reading, his eyes far away, not focusing on the words before him.

……………………………………………..

Gibbs found the director in MTAC, and silently sat down beside him, waiting as the Director held up one finger to indicate silence for the moment. Gibbs sat impatiently until Morrow turned and looked at him

"You look like hell Gibbs" he said softly, his voice rich and smooth but an underlying hardness to it.

"Sir, I want to request immediate leave" he said quietly, his eyes on the large screen before him and the director, rather than on the man himself

The Director sat quietly for a moment assesing and watching his best agent, his hardest agent.

"Request denied at this time" he said quietly and with regret, normally he would have encouraged an agent to take time off after the murder of a colleague in front of them, but he knew why Gibbs wanted the time off and it had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted a rest. He wanted to find Ari.

"Sir…" Gibbs started, only to be cut off by Morrow

"If I thought you wanted it for the right reasons I would give it too you, but I cannot let you go after Ari, I can't let you go off like some loose cannon, your dismissed Gibbs" Morrow said coldly, turning back to the screen.

Gibbs stood, surprising Morrow, he had expected more of an argument from him, he had pulled Gibbs and his team off the case as soon as he heard of Kate's death, the FBI were dealing with it, Farnell was dealing with it.

Gibbs reached into his pocket and handed Morrow a slim white envelope

"My resignation, effective immediately" he said spinning on his heel and heading for the door

"Jethro" Morrow called out, waiting till Gibbs turned to face him

"Unacceptable" he said, ripping the envelope in half, Gibbs stared at him for a moment, his eyes harder than Morrow had ever seen them, but he said nothing just opened the door and strode out, heading for the bullpen.

Morrow watched Gibbs go and sighed before crossing over to his assistant who sat discreetly at a desk in the corner

"Get me Farnell" he said shortly.

When Gibbs reached his desk, McGee was once again sitting at his own desk, the computer no longer screaming in pain, Tony sat silent as ever, his eyes not even looking up as Gibbs walked past.

Gibbs flicked his eyes to Kate's empty desk momentarily before he turned his attention to his own, his eyes scanning it impassively before he reached into his pocket, taking out his badge and phone then reaching over and tossing them into the drawer that housed his gun; with that he stood slowly, his eyes scanning the room that had been his home for nearly 19 years and he grabbed his coat and walked away.

"Where you going boss" Tony asked softly having seen what Gibbs had done, he watched as Gibbs' stride faltered for a mere split second before he continued

"Home" Gibbs said quietly not looking back at the two agents staring after him.

……………………………………………..

Tony watched Gibbs walk away, his mind trying to block out the pain that his departure was creating but failing. As Gibbs disappeared from view Tony's eyes turned to the empty desk before his own, his heart catching as it always did at the sight of it, devoid of the things that had made it Kate's desk.

He could picture her sitting there, looking at him with concern, her eyes wide and worried at Gibbs's actions. He knew she would have made some comment, would demand that they go after Gibbs, stop him, and make him see sense. She had cared for them all, but Tony couldn't find the energy to care at the moment and so he slowly turned his eyes back to the report he had been staring at all morning, not having read a single word of it. Trying to ignore the voice in his head that sounded so much like Kate's telling him to go and help Gibbs.

…………………………………………

McGee watched the by play between Gibbs and Tony, he had noticed Gibbs throw something in his desk but he had no idea what it was, when Tony had asked where Gibbs was going he had been shocked to hear Gibbs say home.

He stood silently and crossed to Gibbs's desk, his eyes scanning the room checking Gibbs was no where around as he slowly pulled open the drawer, his heart pounding, expecting Gibbs to come back at any moment and shoot him for looking in his desk. He swallowed nervously then looked down at the contents of the drawer, his eyes shooting upwards to where Gibbs had vanished from view.

"Uh Tony…" McGee said quietly, his voice shaky

"Yeah I know" Tony said, finally looking over at McGee standing white faced at Gibbs's desk "He quit" was all Tony said before turning his gaze back down.

McGee stood there with a frown on his face, not sure what to do but knowing in his heart that he had to do something. Slowly his features resolved into a determined mask and he crossed the room to the elevator, hitting the down button.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abby stood on the porch and took a deep breath, not sure she really wanted to do this, but knowing that she had to. Her hand trembled very slightly as she raised it to press the buzzer, quickly dropping it as if afraid that if he caught her in the act it would be so much worse somehow, she waited tensely for sounds of life on the other side but she heard nothing, she was tempted to turn around and leave but she knew she couldn't do that and so with determination she reached and pressed the buzzer, leaning on it for a few moments, to get his attention.

She didn't have to wait long for the door to swing open suddenly

"What?" Gibbs barked before realising who was at his door, the only concession he offered her was a slight softening of the eyes, but the stare he levelled at her was still hard and cold

"Hi" Abby said trying to keep her voice from cracking under the pressure of that gaze, wishing now she had run like hell, oh well she thought, into the lions den and she ducked under his arm that held open the door

Spinning to face him, hoping he didn't have his gun handy, the mood he was in he was likely to shoot unwanted guests she thought ruefully

Gibbs turned and stared at her for a moment before slowly closing the door and crossing silently to his living room, he ignored Abby as he went through the door to his kitchen.

Abby stood and watched him, sighing looking longingly at the front door before squaring her shoulders and following him into the kitchen, but finding it empty she crossed to the open door on the other side and poked her head down into the basement

"Is it safe to come down, or are you waiting with a shotgun to blast my head off" she called out to Gibbs

"Abby" he called warningly, in no mood for her or anyone, knowing full well though that she wasn't going to go away

"I take it that means no shotgun, cool" she said as she slowly descended the stairs, her eyes growing wide at the sight of his boat

"Cool baby" she said slowly circling it, her hand caressing the smooth wood, she paused and spun round the room before resting her dark gaze on Gibbs

"How are you going to get it out when its finished?" she asked him quizzically "Or do you think its going to take so long that they will have developed teleportation by then?" she asked him seriously, knowing that he had been working on it for years and it was still just a shell.

Gibbs watched her quietly, sipping from a chipped and scarred coffee cup that Abby didn't think actually contained coffee, he grinned slightly

"You're the first person ever brave enough to ask Abs" he said quietly, watching her grin, and slowly find her natural ease with him

"Yep that's me brave and fearless Abby" she grinned at him "That's why they sent me into the lions den" she added with a grin, that Gibbs couldn't help but warm to

"Thought they would send Ducky" Gibbs said thoughtfully reaching up to a shelf and pulling a bottle of Jack down, angling it at Abby in question. Abby looked at him and nodded, grinning

"But I get the cup not the bottle" she told him happily, knowing that there would be no other glasses down here. Gibbs regarded her for a moment then handed over his cup, topping it up slightly first.

"Peachy" she said taking a sip and smiling, walking back to the boat "So how long will this take you, now that you don't have a job?" she asked turning to stare directly at him

Gibbs watched her thinking with admiration she would make a good interrogator, he hadn't expected her to get to the point so quickly.

"A while" was all he said, taking a swig out of the bottle "I have things to do first" he said quietly, knowing that Abby knew exactly why he had quit, knowing that they all did, he didn't work with idiots, only the best.

Abby looked at the bench Gibbs leaned against and slowly pulled herself up so that she was sitting on it, next to him.

"She was my friend too" she said unexpectedly, her dark eyes swimming slightly in unshed tears

Gibbs watched her silently, unsure what to say or where this was going

"I know she was Abby" he said softly, stepping closer to her, and pulling himself up onto the bench next to her

"She would be the last one who would want you to do this" Abby said, her eyes large under her dark fringe "She cared about you Gibbs, she would hate that you're throwing it all away" a tear falling gently onto her top

Gibbs put his arm around Abby and pulled her into his side

"I have to Abby, I can't let it go" he said softly, amazed that this girl woman could make him talk, amazed that he wanted to explain it to her.

"He killed her to get back at me, and because she stood with me, I can't let him get away with it Abby" he said quietly.

Abby laid her head on his shoulder and listened to him, wishing she could make him see that it didn't have to be this way, that it didn't have to cost him everything, knowing though that he wouldn't listen to her, wouldn't listen to anyone. The only thing she could do was let him know that she and others would always be there to help him.

"Cosy" Farnell said as he walked down the stairs, seeing Gibbs and Abby sitting together

"Hope you weren't planning to pass him information Miss Sciuto" Farnell said caustically, knowing that it would needle Gibbs.

""Nope I was planning to feed him grapes and seduce him, but you've ruined my plans now" Abby said happily, choosing to ignore the FBI agent, she turned slightly as she jumped down, pleased to see Gibbs smile slightly at her words

"I'll call you on the decoder phone when I have any hot new leads" she said to Gibbs before knocking back the last of the JD in her cup and heading up the stairs, her long black coat floating like a witches cape behind her

"Interesting woman, if a bit young for you Jethro" Farnell said, reaching for the cup Abby had put down, fascinated that Gibbs had allowed her to use it, seeing if he could get away with it

Gibbs reached it first, his eyes glittering and angry

"What do you want Farnell, or haven't you heard? I quit" he ground out pouring more JD into the cup and handing the bottle to Farnell.

"I heard and that poses me with a problem" Farnell said taking a careful sip and grimacing at the taste, preferring ten year old single malt "You weren't supposed to, you were supposed to ignore orders and get the bastard" Farnell told him carefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Farnell flew through the air to land with a crash near the stairs up to the kitchen, he sat dazed for a moment then his hand went to his jaw and rubbed it ruefully

"I could arrest you for assaulting a federal officer" he said wincing slightly at the pain talking caused, wiggling his lower jaw slightly to check for damage.

Gibbs inclined his head in agreement his eyes hard and cold

"You could try" he said carefully, his tone neutral and all the more deadly for it

Farnell pushed himself up using the stair railing as support, then looked down at his trench coat covered in sawdust and dirt

"Don't you ever clean the damn floor" he muttered crossing back to Gibbs, hands raised slightly as he neared him "I'll let you have that one" he told his old friend and nemesis

Gibbs said nothing just stared at Farnell as if they were in an interrogation room, Farnell sighed recognising the look; this was not going to be easy he thought to himself.

"Look no one expected you to drop the case, and no one expected you to quit, but we can't have you work the case officially but you cant go it alone either Gibbs" he said softly, Farnell paused expecting Gibbs to say something but he remained silent, not moving a muscle his eyes just watching Farnell and assessing.

"For Gods sake Gibbs go back to work" Farnell said in frustration taking a large swig from the bottle of JD, wincing as the alcohol burnt the cut in his lip

"No" Gibbs said calmly, his eyes betraying nothing

"No?" Farnell asked on a gasp as the JD he had just swigged went down the wrong way, burning his throat "What the hell do you mean no?" he coughed, not catching the amused gleam in Gibbs' eye that was masked as quickly as it had arived

"I mean no" he replied in that steady tone that carried more steel than a sergeant's bellow. Farnell looked at Gibbs his eyes narrowed

"You can't have the case Gibbs" he warned knowing from old that Gibbs wanted his own way or no way

"Then I don't come back to work, and I still get Ari" Gibbs replied finally moving, to take a sip of his drink

"No you don't, you get 10 to 20 for murder and whatever else I can throw at you" Farnell said angrily, hating that Gibbs could remain so calm when this was a subject he obviously felt deeply about, Farnell knew he himself felt badly about Kate's death and wanted Ari dead, so it had to be worse for Gibbs, so much worse and yet at this time you would never know.

Gibbs just shrugged and crossed to his boat, picking up a sanding plane and calmly setting to work, not betraying how much it was costing him to remain so calm and collected when all he wanted to do was pound Farnell into the middle of next week.

Farnell watched him, his eyes narrowed, looking for some sign that Gibbs would weaken, calling on all his training and experience in the FBI to spot that Gibbs was bluffing, but he could see no sign of it, he crossed over and snatched the plane out of Gibbs' hand and slammed it down

"Fine but you work with me on this, at all times" he snarled at Gibbs "You answer to me" he repeated his eyes hard and angry

Gibbs allowed himself a feint smile, which was more in the eyes than the lips and inclined his head slightly before picking up the plane again and sanding the already smooth wood

"See you tomorrow" was all he said.

…………………………………………

Tony stood at the graveside a single white rose in his hands, the grave had been turfed over and the most of the flowers from the funeral had been removed, her gleaming white headstone had been erected and stood in perfect alignment with all the others at Arlington.

Tony bent slowly and placed the rose at the base of the headstone, shocked to see his hand shaking, he stood for a moment before dropping to kneel in the damp grass, his legs not able to support him. He wiped his face, scrubbing slightly as if trying to rub away something, as if trying to rub away the memory of her blood on his face and hands. He jerked back as his hand encountered something wet and warm, his eyes large and afraid as if sure when he looked at his hand it would be red, relieved to see that it was just his own tears, shocked slightly that it was unaware he had been crying.

"Why Kate?" he whispered "Why you?" he paused as if waiting for her response but all he heard was the whisper of the wind in the trees and the feint sound of another funeral taking place not far from where he knelt.

"Gibbs quit" he said, his voice cracking, his mind unable to comprehend that Gibbs would quit, but knowing in his heart that Gibbs meant it. "He did it for you, for him" he corrected "you wouldn't want him to quit would you Katie" he said softly, his body shivering slightly in the damp cold air

"Its all gone" he whispered in despair feeling like a lost child whose parents had left him all alone. Without Kate and Gibbs he was alone he thought sadly.

Tony stood and brushed his trousers down

"These cost me a 100 bucks Katie girl" he whispered "And I bet there ruined now" his voice catching again, wishing she was able to make some comment about the cost of his clothes and how he always told everyone, knowing she never would again.

"Abby went to see Gibbs" he laughed shakily "She's braver than me Kate, but not braver than you" he looked up at the clouds, the sky darkening as the sun slowly began its journey downwards "I cant let him do it" he said "not on his own" Tony looked down once more at Kate's grave and smiled sadly

"Goodbye Kate" he whispered not bothering to wipe the tears that flowed freely down his face, with that he turned and walked away, fighting the urge to look back.

He never saw the figure watching him from the trees in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gibbs sat at his desk, the bullpen deserted at such an early hour, he sat back in his chair, a starbucks cup in his hand, his eyes scanning all the information they had on Ari, trying to discover something that would give them a clue as to his whereabouts or his next move, and Gibbs was under no illusion, there would be a next move and it would be soon.

Abby crossed the room silently, a smile breaking out at seeing Gibbs in his chair; she silenced her footfall and tried to see how close she could get to Gibbs before he saw or acknowledged her, she grinned as she got closer, thinking that maybe for once she would actually reach him . She glided silently past Kate's desk, her heart pausing at the memory that it wasn't Kate's desk anymore

"Good morning Abby" Gibbs said quietly, his eyes not lifting from the report he was reading, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth, he had heard her when she first entered the bullpen, and had noticed that when she spotted him her footfall had become quiet, so he had pretended not to hear her and let her think she would make it all the way to his desk

"Ah Gibbs, no fun, just no fun" she sighed coming to stand behind him and peer at what he was reading

"So agent FBI got you to come back then" Abby said more as a statement than a question, Gibbs spun in his chair to look at Abby

"Perhaps it was what you said that bought me back" Gibbs retorted smiling at the narrowed eyed look Abby gave him

STUPID ME NO Abby signed to him, grinning

REALLYQQ Gibbs signed back to her, the coldness leaving his eyes for the first time in awhile

NICE NO Abby signed back grinning "so what have you found then, my marine boss man?" Abby said turning back to the report on the screen

"Nothing" Gibbs growled, his eyes turning cold again as he turned back to the screen "Absolutely nothing" he sighed, running his hands through his silver hair, Abby watched him for a moment and then moved away, before she gave into her urge to run her own fingers through his mused up hair.

"Well boss man, my lab doth call me" she said turning and crossing to the elevator, spinning to face him again, walking backwards slowly

"Next coffee run, mine's a …"

"Caf Pow, do I ever forget my lab rat's fuel?" he called back grinning

"Yeah, often" Abby called back, stepping into the elevator as it arrived with a grin and a wave

Gibbs stared after her as the elevator closed his mind suddenly grateful that Abby was alive and here, with that thought he narrowed his eyes, a thoughtful look on his face.

………………………………………………

Tony pressed the button to turn his alarm clock off and rolled over in his bed, pulling at the dishevelled sheets that had come undone during the night due to the fact that he had tossed and turned most of the night, and that when sleep had finally claimed him, he had woken in a cold sweat from a nightmare of Kate's death.

Tony debated staying in bed all day and not going to work, but his mind turned back to his promise to Kate yesterday at her graveside and he slowly sat up in his bed rubbing his hand slowly on his bare chest, blinking the sleep from his tired and sad eyes.

Slowly Tony swung his legs out of the bed and prepared to face another day without Kate, refusing to believe it might also be one without Gibbs.

…………………………………………….

Ducky stood silently watching is old friend, he had bumped into Abigail in the elevator on his way down to the morgue and she had told him that Gibbs had returned, he smiled slightly remembering the animation he had seen on young Abigail's face, knowing how she felt about 'her silver haired fox' as she often referred to him when alone with Ducky. Ducky's face grew serious again as he watched the tiredness and frustration on Gibbs's face and in his demeanour. He had taken this so badly, he had already been hell bent on catching Ari before but it had become so much more personal and deadly now and Ducky feared not just for Gibbs's life but also for his sanity if Ari should slip through his fingers once again. He sighed and pasted a smile on his face, one that didn't quite hide the sadness in his eyes

"Good morning Jethro" he called out as he approached his friend

"Ducky" Gibbs said looking up at one of the few people he considered a friend. "What brings you up here?" he asked not wanting the interruption from his thoughts and analysis

In answer Ducky held up the Starbuck cup that he held in one hand, before carefully placing it on Gibbs's desk, his other hand held a super size Caf Pow cup

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said gratefully sipping at the bitter brew, as he leant back in his chair, his eyes questioning Ducky silently, knowing that Ducky didn't normally do this unless they had been pulling an all nighter or he was worried about something

"I just wanted to tell you to be careful Jethro" Ducky said quietly in response to the unasked question, Gibbs smiled slightly, knowing what Ducky meant by the comment

"I'll be fine Ducky, once I catch him" he told him, his eyes drifting to the picture of Ari on his other screen

"And if you don't catch him Jethro, what then?" Ducky asked quietly one of the few people who would dare utter the words out loud to Gibbs

Gibbs turned hard cold eyes on ducky, not really seeing him but seeing through him to a time and place no one else could see

"Not an option" he said to himself and Ducky "Not this time"

Ducky stared at Gibbs for a moment before nodding and turning for the elevator, Gibbs never saw him leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

McGee walked into the bullpen not surprised to see Tony and Gibbs's desks empty, but it still hurt. On the way to work he had been stealing himself for the fact that Gibbs really had quit and that Tony wouldn't come in without Gibbs. McGee walked slowly over to his lonely desk and stowed his back pack. He sat down with a sigh and stared at Kate's desk, so much more had happened than Kate's death, it was as if she had taken the soul of the team with her, and that had surprised McGee. He knew that he wasn't accepted yet as a full member of the team, that he was still trying to find his place in the scheme of it but he thought he had understood what made the team work, and he had always thought that it could survive losing anyone except Gibbs, but now he wondered if he was wrong, if in fact the team as a whole was what made it all work.

His eyes drifted over to Tony's desk next, and he wished he could help him in some way but Tony was grieving more than anyone could have imagined, it was as if he had lost part of himself. McGee remembered seeing Tony when Kate was first shot, he had been calm and professional, his face and body covered in her blood but he had still done his job, had continued to do it the next day as well, but it was as if slowly he had switched off and stopped functioning as a person. McGee had always envied Tony and Kate's relationship; they knew each other so well, each knew how they other would react, what they would say or do in any given situation and although they had argued like school children most of the time, they had stood as one too often not to be connected, but McGee now wondered if the feeling had run deeper than that, sadly though he nor anyone would ever know now.

McGee wiped at a tear that fell down his cheek and looked around nervously to see if anyone was watching him but everyone was busy with their own lives and work, no one was paying any attention to Timothy McGee, just as they never did he thought somewhat bitterly.

McGee's eyes turned to Gibbs's desk, the one that was closest to his own, the man that he looked up to like he had never admired anyone else before and he felt like crying out loud. McGee didn't understand how he could throw everything away like that, how he thought he could get Ari working alone, McGee had no doubts in his mind that that was what Gibbs planned, that he had quit in order to find Ari and kill him, but he had believed that NCIS was Gibbs's whole life, that he lived breathed and ate NCIS but this had made McGee realise that Gibbs saw NCIS as people not a building and a badge, he know understood better what Gibbs tried to make them all understand. That it was the people that mattered more than evidence or even justice really, because without the person, the victims, their friends and families, justice was just a word, it was people that gave it its true meaning.

McGee sighed and looked around him not really sure what he should do, there was no one here to tell him to fetch the van, or to get data, there was no one here at all, just him. He stood slowly and decided that he would need to speak to someone about his situation but he wasn't sure who, perhaps the director or he could go

"McGEE!"

McGee spun round, nearly falling over in his haste and shock at the voice calling out to him, he wasn't sure whether to grin or stand to attention at the sight of Gibbs striding from the elevator, Tony following behind him.

"Get the van McGee" Gibbs said striding to his desk and pulling out his gun

"We have a body, and it looks like one of Ari's men" he said not pausing before striding back to the elevator.

Tony grinned at McGee for the first time in a long time

"Come on probie, the Boss has spoken" he said as he grabbed his rucksack and followed Gibbs, leaving a stunned and happy McGee following in his wake.

………………………………………….

Ducky had reached the scene before Gibbs and the others and was already bending over the body with the liver probe, waiting for the reading to determine the approximate time of death; he looked up as Gibbs bent over the body and ran a visual check on him.

"I would hazard a guess Jethro that he died between 0500 and 0800 this morning, he hasn't been gone long" he said carefully, as he wiped the probe and packed it away.

"Cause Ducky?" Gibbs asked, smiling at the way Ducky sighed

"I haven't had much time to determine that Jethro, you really are an impatient man sometimes, you often remind me of a doctor I once knew in Nepal. He was a very…"

"Today Ducky" Gibbs said, not wanting to listen to another one of Ducky's stories

"Yes, you really are like him" Ducky muttered bending down to the body again "You could take your pick of any of these bullet wounds, anyone of them would have killed him" he said pointing to the array of holes in his head and heart region. "But he wasn't killed here, there isn't enough blood, and the blood has settled twice" he told Gibbs pointing to where the skin looked discoloured on his hands, as if blood had pooled there.

Gibbs nodded his thanks and stood up, Ducky following him, Gibbs turned to Tony and McGee both busy examining and recording the crime scene

"Let's get the scene shot and tagged" he said crossing to the local LEO's "Tony get the body recorded so Ducky can get him back to the morgue" he called out over his shoulder

"Who found the body?" he asked without any preamble, his eyes all business as he reached the police officers

"Woman over there with the dog, she was taking him for his morning walk and he found the body and started to howl, so she came over to investigate, called it in on her cell phone" the officer closest to Gibbs said, "When we got here he matched the APB out on one of the suspected terrorists that killed your agent, so we called you in straight away" he continued, nervous under the intensity of Gibbs' stare.

"Good" Gibbs said as he walked away to talk to the witness, glad to be able to do his job and hopefully bring him one step closer to Ari.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: sorry it's been so long since I updated, but I am swamped at home at the moment! I read an interview with Mr B, where he said he wanted to bring in an Australian or European to replace Kate, someone who was after Ari like Gibbs…well this is my version…can't wait to see who he brings in for S3**

**BTW: RMP stands for Royal Military Police, known by their nickname the redcaps, due to their distinctive red berets. They are serving soldiers whose job is similar to that of the NCIS. **

Chapter 7

Gibbs stood in autopsy, watching Ducky move around the body, his actions precise and meticulous, his demeanour professional, respectful and caring all at the same time

"Glaring at my back Jethro, will not make me work any faster" Ducky complained without turning around "in fact it has been proven that staring in such a manner will in fact put a person off what they are doing, and cause them to make mistakes" he continued, his tone a cross between a lecture and exasperation

"Normally" was all Gibbs deigned to reply, his tone implying that ducky was not normal, but even as he said it he turned and left the morgue

"I am so glad he has left us alone" Ducky said looking at the body lying on his table "I am sure you have lots to tell me" he murmured as his eyes travelled over the body

"Did you say something Dr Mallard?" Jimmy Palmer his assistant called out from the corner of the room, where he was supposed to be preparing the items Ducky would need for the autopsy, but had in fact been using it as a ruse to avoid getting too close to Gibbs, as the imposing Agent terrified him.

"Not to you my lad" was all Ducky said, without looking up his attention fixed firmly on the body in front of him

……………………………………………

As Gibbs walked into the bullpen he noticed a woman standing next to his desk, talking to McGee, Tony was sitting at his desk working on his screen. Gibbs sighed at the fact that Tony was failing to hit on the woman as would have been his usual routine, but Gibbs knew that he was still hurting badly over Kate's death and Gibbs privately admitted to himself he was worried for the younger agent.

Gibbs studied the woman as he approached, she was an attractive brunette with a smiling face, a few freckles splattered across her face with little makeup hiding them gave her the impression of being young, but Gibbs thought she was older than she looked. She wore a serious brown skirted suit with a crisp white blouse, that flattered and concealed at the same time, his eyes narrowed slightly though, her stance and body language had the earmarks of military, and one used to being in command of a situation.

She turned as Gibbs reached Kate's old desk, her eyes meeting his instantly and squarely, she stood away from the desk almost to attention, her mouth held a polite smile as her eyes assessed him, hardening very slightly.

"Special Agent Gibbs" she said as he neared her, the words more of an observation than a question, whoever she was Gibbs thought she had done her homework

"Sergeant Elizabeth Carroll, British RMP" she introduced herself, not offering her hand as most people would, Gibbs's face relaxed slightly into an appreciating smile

"Sergeant Carroll, what brings a red cap to NCIS?" he questioned as he sat in his chair, and began to pull up his emails

"Ari Haswari" was all she said, watching as Gibbs's fingers paused for an almost unnoticeable split second on the keys, before they continued to type calmly.

Gibbs waited for her to continue but all she did was calmly stand there and watch him type. He found himself wanting to grin as she patiently waited; her demeanour and body language not changing at all. Gibbs noticed out of the corner of his eye that Tony had lent back in his chair and was watching the by play between the newcomer and Gibbs with interest, Gibbs was also aware of McGee shuffling nervously around behind him but the sergeant just calmly stood there.

"You spelt 'because' wrong" she murmured, bending close to his ear as she spoke, her hand reaching over him to hit the delete key

"Thanks" Gibbs said as she moved back and resumed her original position; Gibbs finally turned his chair to face her, leaning back as he did so, giving the impression of being totally relaxed.

"What about him?" he finally asked recognising that she would stand there all day if necessary. Gibbs watched as the rich dark brown eyes flashed momentarily, not so much in satisfaction but more in recognition of his willingness to play the game.

"I believe we can help each other" she said calmly, as she pushed aside his coffee cup and perched on the side of his desk, a smile breaking out on her face that transformed it from merely pretty to stunning.

………………………………………..

"Haswari is believed to be responsible for the bombing of a British lieutenant and his family in Jerusalem two years ago; my team have been looking for him since then. We believed that he had managed to do some kind of deal with the US government but we have been stone walled at every turn by the FBI, by an Agent Farnell in particular" She said, her eyes telling him she had checked out his relationship with Farnell and was satisfied with her results.

"I want Haswari" Elizabeth told Gibbs coldly, over their drinks in a small coffee shop a stones through from the NCIS building.

"What makes you think I can help you, or that you can help me?" Gibbs asked her carefully not willing to give anything away to this intriguing woman.

She smiled slightly "Because Farnell isn't going to tell you anything more than he would tell me" she told him carefully "but combined we have stronger fire power against him" she said, taking a sip of her tea and grimacing "god you Americans make lousy tea" she muttered, pushing the cup aside

"So drink coffee" Gibbs said smiling at her "I lead" he added on seriously

"That's fine with me, I was going to ask to be seconded to your team to make it easier" she replied with a grin "already got the go ahead from my CO" she told him happily her eyes stead on his, assessing his reaction to her 'almost' request. She watched Gibbs's mind assimilate what she has said and the implications, she knew that with the secondment she was putting herself under his command, his control.

"Why?" Gibbs asked leaning forward slightly over the table, his eyes hard and unflinching, knowing that a woman such as Sergeant Carroll was used to running her own investigations, knowing the contempt most British military personnel had for their US counterparts.

"The lieutenant was my friend" she said quietly and with deep meaning

"Lover?" Gibbs threw back quickly, his eyes never leaving hers

"No, friend, we grew up together; I was best man at his wedding, godmother to his kids" she told him, her eyes never wavering, never leaving his but not really seeing him anymore, lost in the memories of the past.

Gibbs sat back in his chair and sipped the bitter brew in his cup, and nodded slowly his eyes creasing slightly at the corners, as his lips turned upwards into a smile

"Welcome aboard Elizabeth" he told her before standing and heading for the exit, pleased to note that she didn't hesitate to follow him out

"It's Liz" she said as she fell into step beside him as they walked back to NCIS, both comfortable to walk in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry the updates are slow in coming but I have been laying a new floor in my bedroom, and it hasn't been easy! But it is finished now and so updates should be more often.**

**As always please feed me…leave feed back, it is all greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 8

Gibbs and Liz walked back into the bullpen as silently as they had been all the way from the coffee shop. McGee noticed them first and was struck on how much alike they seemed, not physically or on any real physical level, but in the way they both walked, in the way they bothheld their head and watched everything around them without moving anything but their eyes and yet seemingly staring straight at you at the same time. McGee wondered if it was a military thing or if it was a personality trait, he finally settled on it being a bit of both; in order to succeed in the military be it the marines, the army, navy or air force you needed a certain type of personality and it seemed that these too had it in spades.

McGee paused in his thoughts as Gibbs and the sergeant stopped at Kate's desk, his heart leapt into his mouth before Gibbs even spoke

"You can have this desk" Gibbs said to Liz, motioning to Kate's desk aware that Tony had stopped mid phone conversation and that McGee's stare was boring holes in to the side of his head, Liz looked over Gibbs's shoulder as she went round to the desk, her eyes motioning briefly to Tony, who had just slammed his phone down.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, aware that the desk must have belonged to the agent Ari had killed

"Yep, its empty and you need a desk" was all he said as he turned and headed to his desk, mentally counting in his mind, he didn't even make it to 2 or to his desk

"No Friggin way boss" Tony snarled leaping from his desk and standing before Liz who was in the process of sitting down, which she calmly continued to do, her eyes calm but firm, showing none of the shock she felt at Tony's behaviour.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs said as he turned his tone a warning, his voice hadn't been raised and yet still stressing that Gibbs wasn't going to tolerate this kind of behaviour.

"That's Kate's desk" Tony said turning and glaring at Gibbs, his eyes blazing; Gibbs noticed it immediately and was pleased that beneath his grief Tony was still able to feel, even if at the moment it was only anger

"No Tony, it WAS Kate's desk, its now Sergeant Liz Carroll's desk" Gibbs said softly, his tone both compassionate and commanding. Tony narrowed his eyes slowly at Gibbs before turning to face the woman seated behind Kate's desk.

"So why does she need a desk? She isn't NCIS" he sneered, his eyes screaming anger and pain

"She is now, she's been seconded to us, she is now the newest member of my team" Gibbs told both Tony and McGee "if you don't like it you know where the door is" he added on harshly, knowing he had to make his position clear from the start. Tony turned back to Gibbs and stared at him in shock, pain and anger.

"You bastard" he said quietly, giving the words more impact by the quiet venom they carried "You don't even care she's dead, all you care about is replacing her and getting Ari" Tony continued beyond caring anymore, finally finding an outlet for his pain. Gibbs watched Tony carefully, knowing the anguish the younger man was going through, wanting to let him vent on him but also knowing that he couldn't.

"Pull it together Tony, or go home" he said quietly coming to stand before Tony, almost toe to toe "and if you do go home, don't come back unless you're ready to work with and accept Liz"

Tony stared at Gibbs then turned to look at the woman behind Kate's desk before he turned on his heel, grabbed his coat and stormed out. Gibbs watched him go with a sigh, wishing he could go and make sure he was ok, but knowing it would be the wrong thing to do for Tony, for himself and for the team and its newest member. He closed his eyes for a moment then turned to McGee who was standing silent and worried

"Do you have a problem McGee?" he asked softly, watching as McGee swallowed nervously darting a glance at Liz

"Uh no Boss" he said sitting in his chair abruptly, sending it scooting back slightly under the force of his action.

"Good" Gibbs said turning back to Liz

"Stow your stuff, then come with me" he said, heading off to the elevators before Liz had even had time to react, she sighed, threw her bag in a drawer and headed after him, wondering just what she was getting into here but not really caring so long as it meant Haswari was out of the game.

…………………………………………..

Gibbs and Liz rode in silence for the first part; Liz watched the first floor go by then decided this was as good a place as any to talk about what had just happened.

"I take it DiNozzo and Todd were close?" she said softly, no hint as to what she felt about Tony's actions in her tone

Gibbs turned to look at her, determining instantly that this wasn't idle gossip she wanted, but the reason for Tony's outburst

"Yes, partners and friends" he said, _perhaps more_ he thought to himself, _if they had had the time._

"Ok" Liz said understanding what he meant "and McGee?" she asked needing to know where any problems in the team dynamics might come from. Gibbs paused a moment before answering her.

"He's still finding his place in the team, it's assured but he hasn't figured that out yet, but he's getting there. He won't be a problem to you" he finished meeting her eyes, pleased to see understanding and perhaps even compassion reflected in them.

"I'll tread softly, but not on egg shells" Liz warned him her voice low but laced with steel

"Didn't ask you to" Gibbs said stepping out of the elevator doors as they opened on the floor that housed the morgue.

Liz watched him leave the elevator and walked slowly out herself, thinking that he would never ask anyone to do something he wouldn't do. Liz had a feeling she was going to like and hate Gibbs but the others worried her slightly, they were an unknown and unknowns were often a problem


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ah Jethro just the person I wanted to see" Ducky called out from his desk as Gibbs walked into the morgue, Ducky crossed over to the wall of drawers next to his desk and opened the one that housed the body of Ari's accomplice. He paused in the act of opening it as Liz walked in and stood next to Gibbs.

"And you have bought a visitor with you, a very charming one at that" Ducky said with a smile and slight inclination of his head. Gibbs smiled at Ducky, knowing that his friend was an inveterate flirt.

"Ducky, this is Sergeant Liz Carroll of the RMP's, she'll be joining us" Gibbs said to Ducky, "Liz, Ducky is our M.E." Gibbs said briefly "so what have you got for me Ducky" he continued having done away with the niceties in his opinion.

"You are so impatient Jethro, I am sure this gentleman wont mind waiting a few moments before I tell you his news" Ducky said inclining his head at the dead body "I would like a mo…"

"He might not, but I do" Gibbs told ducky with a frown, having to hide his grin at the look Ducky threw him before Ducky shook his head in exasperation.

"I was correct, the bullet wounds are what caused his death however he was dying anyway as he had a rather advanced brain tumour." Ducky said pleased with himself

"How advanced?" Gibbs asked his mind racing ahead

"Far enough along to have been receiving treatment?" Liz asked speaking for the first time, noticing Ducky's eyes light up

"Ah so not the royal mounted police RMP's but the Royal military police"" Ducky said grinning at Liz, "A beautiful, intelligent English rose" Ducky complimented Liz, causing Gibbs to smile slightly in amusement.

"I believe from the look of the tumour that he had indeed been receiving some kind of treatment for it, I have sent samples up to Abigail, and I am sure she will soon have the results for you" Ducky said to Gibbs before turning to smile at Liz again

"Perhaps I could have the pleasure of your company this evening, and we can discuss what brings you to these distant shores" he asked her, pushing the drawer closed.

Liz smiled at Ducky, her eyes sparkling and full of mischief.

"Later Ducky" Gibbs cut in before Liz could reply, taking her arm and steering Liz out of the morgue, leaving Ducky shaking his head as they left the room

"Jethro my friend, you need to slow down" he muttered before closing the drawer fully and crossing back to his desk, his mind already on his report.

…………………………………..

"Is he always like that?" Liz asked as they waited for the elevator, a smile on her face

"Yep" Gibbs said stepping into the car as it arrived.

"He seems a character" She added a smile on her face and in her voice, "He reminds me of my uncle David, they both look like an older Illya Kuryakin" She said fondly, causing Gibbs to stare at her in shock, she was far to young to remember the Man from uncle he thought to himself. Catching Gibbs's look before he masked it Liz laughed softly

"I loved the Man from Uncle, it was such a great show" she said "Don't you think he looks like an older version of Illya Kuryakin?" she asked, Gibbs smiled at her before nodding

"Yep he does" he said as he stepped out of the elevator and into the corridor by Abby's lab. Wondering who she would think Abby looked like.

…………………………………

Gibbs walked to the doors that housed Abby's lab, he knew that they were soundproofed and wondered how loudly her music would be playing and just what it would be, he debated warning Liz but decided against it. Instead he just hit the button that opened the door, stealing himself for the sound blast he knew would come and he wasn't disappointed. He looked over at Liz and was impressed to see that other than a flinch at first, she soon composed herself and acted as if the noise emanating from the room was normal.

Gibbs smiled as he stepped into the room, knowing that Liz was only a step behind him, his eyes scanned the room quickly but could find no evidence of his lab rat as he crossed over to the stereo in the corner and hit the off button, causing his ears to ring with the sudden and deafening silence. He looked over at Liz, who had stopped inside the door and was looking at some of the art on Abby's wall, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Turn it back on boss man" a voice disembodied called from the back of the room, Gibbs turned to where Abby had called from but could see no sign of her. He walked over to where her voice had emanated from and as he neared the general area he saw a pair of black Doc Martin boots followed by black and red stripped tights sticking out from under the large side unit that housed some very expensive looking, high tech equipment.

Gibbs grinned as he bent down, checked she wasn't attached to anything and grabbed her booted ankles, yanking her out from under the unit

"ARGH" came a loud and angry scream followed by the cross face of Abby

"Gibbs, that was so uncalled for, I lost my ring and I nearly had it then!" Abby grumbled as she rolled over, holding her hands out to Gibbs to be pulled to her feet. Gibbs obliged grabbing both hands and yanking Abby hard, Abby grinned and bounced as she came flying to her feet.

"That was fun can we do it again?" she asked grinning, her ring and anger forgotten in the fun of the moment.

"Nope" Gibbs said grinning at her, as his hand reached out and pulled a jet black pig tail, then using it to point her head in the direction of Liz.

"Sweet, a visitor" Abby said grinning at the idea of meeting someone new, Abby was very much a people person and loved it when she got to show of her babies to new people. Gibbs watched as Abby bounce-walked over to Liz, who had turned away from the painting at the earlier scream and was watching Abby approach with a wariness in her eyes, not that Gibbs could blame her, it wasn't often you met someone who looked and acted like Abby working for a federal agency.

"Hey" Abby said as she neared Liz "I'm Abby Sciuto, you must be Liz" Abby said thrusting her hand out to the English woman, grinning at the confusion her greeting had caused "McGee called me" Abby said smiling as she turned to Gibbs, her finger shaking at him

"You are a bad boy, Marine Boss man, you upset Tony" she said seriously, her face sad at the thought of Tony upset "But I still love you" she added on with a grin before turning back to Liz

"So you're staying around for awhile?" she asked happily, before crossing over to her computer "This is a sweet gig, and a really cool team to work with" she said over her shoulder "But the boss is a real slave driver" she added on grinning cheekily at Gibbs, who smiled back, his hands quickly signing something that had Abby grinning again.

"yep so what have you got for the slave driver?" he asked seriously, watching Liz carefully to measure her reaction to Abby, pleased to see that she was taking her in stride, even if she did seem a bit bemused by Abby's appearance and manner.

"Well, you don't pay me big bucks for nothing, but you can pay me more if you want" she started "Because I have to tell you the price of tats is getting really…"

"Abby" Gibbs warned, knowing that once Abby started talking it could be hard to shut her up

"What?" she asked turning to look at him in confusion for a moment, "Oh yeah" she grinned, hitting some keys on her keyboard, waiting for a split second as a graph appeared, then moved aside for Gibbs to see, pleased that Liz crossed to look as well.

"Our man downstairs was getting some pretty radical treatment" she said happily warming to the subject "He was on an Angiogenesis inhibitor called Vitaxin " she said pointing to a spike on the graph "a totally cool new drug that is used for some types of cancer, brain included and it glues itself to vascular integrin, a substance that is found on the blood vessels of tumours but not on normal blood vessels that supply normal healthy tissue." she grabbed a pen from the table and started tapping out a tune on the table "They stop the blood to the tumour causing it to starve to death but without all those really nasty side effects you get with chemo" she spun round to Gibbs like a puppy looking for a reward, but was doomed to disappointment. She sighed as Gibbs just stared calmly at her, shaking her head at his obvious lack of knowledge.

"The drug is only available on clinical trial, and only one hospital is part of the trial in the DC area" she told him, handing him a sheet of paper with the list of all the hospitals in the USA offering the drug. Gibbs skimmed the list before handing it to Liz, not having made out the small print on it due to his unacknowledged but commonly known about bad eyesight; but trusting that what Abby had said was true.

Liz looked up at Abby and smiled at her

"If I didn't think your cool red lipstick would smudge, I'd kiss you" she told Abby grinning, knowing that this information was the start of the road that would hopefully lead them to Ari Haswari.

"Sweet" Abby said grinning "But your not my type" she grinned back deciding that she just might like the English woman.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gibbs sat at his desk, his eyes fixed on the image of Ari that was pulled up on his screen, McGee was busy on the phone trying to put a name to the dead body in the morgue, Liz was in a meeting with the director, finalising her secondment to NCIS. Gibbs looked over to the two empty desks in front of him and sighed. Tony had been wrong he did care that Kate wasn't sitting at her desk, that it was now a stranger occupying her space but unlike Tony he understood that death was a part of life and that lying down with the dead achieved nothing, that the best thing for them and for yourself was to live and remember and sometimes to avenge.

"Gibbs!" he heard sighing at the voice, wondering when Farnell would get here, knowing that he would. Gibbs refused to look up until Farnell was standing glaring down at him

"We have a dead body that might be connected to Ari" Gibbs said calmly as he looked up into the glaring face of Farnell

"I know, what I don't know is why I didn't know straight away" he snarled, bending down and into Gibbs's face "I thought we had a deal, that you would work with me, answer to me" he continued angrily.

"Nope" Gibbs said carefully, his eyes glinting, enjoying the look of frustration and confusion on Farnell's face

"Yes we did, you agreed in your damn basement" Farnell ground out angrily

"Nope, I just said I would see you tomorrow and I have" Gibbs said getting up from his chair and crossing to the elevator, knowing Farnell would follow him.

"You bastard" Farnell said on a quiet and angry breath

"Yep, just ask your ex wife" he said grinning, knowing Farnell hated any reference to the fact that he had married Gibbs's ex wife when he had warned him not to. Gibbs watched as Farnell reached over and hit the emergency stop button, the lights blinking off for a second before the dimmer emergency lighting came on

"I trusted you" Farnell said angrily, Gibbs turned and levelled a cold stare at him

"No you tried to use me, you tried to play me" he said, his voice cold and without inflection, somehow making it seem so much worse "Your mistake, my gain" Gibbs added, his face almost breaking out into a grin before he hit the start button, knowing that Farnell would hit it again to stop the elevator, watching calmly as the other man did so.

"What the hell does that mean?" Farnell asked, watching and hating the control Gibbs always seemed to have

"You need me to find and stop Ari" Gibbs replied his eyes glinting with the power that knowledge gave him "because you can't"

"What the hell makes you think that?" Farnell asked trying to backtrack, realising that this had been Gibbs's plan all along, that Gibbs had had no intention of ever leaving NCIS, but had needed to know just how much leeway he had, and Farnell had played right into his hands.

"Because you came to me" Gibbs said, hitting the start button again, and calmly leaning against it so that Farnell couldn't stop the elevator again, staring at Farnell

"Ari is mine" Gibbs said just before the doors opened and he stepped out of the elevator and into the reception foyer of the NCIS head quarters, not looking back as he exited the building in search of coffee, but knowing that Farnell stood staring after him.

………………………………………

Gibbs stood in the line impatiently as the woman in front of him debated with her friend whether she wanted a tall double latte or an iced cappuccino. Gibbs wished people would put some thought into it before they got to the assistant, and held up everyone else with there indecisiveness. Finally she made up her mind and the pair moved off to find a table, Gibbs looked at the pimply faced youth serving him and wondered if he was even old enough to drink coffee, let alone serve it. After he placed his order for his favourite black coffee and Abby's Caf Pow he turned as was his usual habit and surveyed the people around him, many he knew from the NCIS building, others were suits from the offices and shops in the area. This was a popular coffee house and one that was always busy, his eyes scanned the room one last time before he started to turn back to the counter but he paused mid action as he spied Tony sitting in the corner, his back to the room, his head hunched over his cup. The boy serving him returned with his order and Gibbs absently took it from him before heading over to the table Tony sat at.

"Tony" Gibbs said quietly in greeting, not waiting to be asked but taking the seat opposite Tony, carefully placing the two cups he carried on the table in front of him. He settled back into the chair and then lifted his coffee to his mouth, his eyes never leaving Tony's face, wishing that he could make things right for the younger man.

"Boss" Tony said quietly, his eyes drifting to the Caf Pow on the table

"How come you never get the rest of us a drink?" Tony asked absently, twirling the empty cup in his own hands. Gibbs stared at Tony a moment before answering

"Just don't" he said as if it explained everything, and in some ways it did, it was just who Gibbs was, it was just what Gibbs did, something that others might never understand but that made perfect sense in the grander scheme of things.

"Yeah" Tony answered back, his eyes lifting to finally meet Gibbs' "I miss her boss" he said quietly, the pain in his eyes real and devastating, Gibbs calmly took a swallow of his coffee

"I know" he said as he put the cup down again "but do you think she would want this?" he asked quietly, standing and reaching for his cup and Abby's Caf Pow

He stopped beside Tony, facing the exit, not looking at Tony. "No one can ever replace Kate" he said softly, with that he walked out of the coffee shop and back to NCIS, leaving Tony sitting there nursing his empty cup as he thought about what Gibbs had said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gibbs walked down the stairs to Abby's lab, needing the time to get his own emotions under control. He knew that they all thought he was an emotionless bastard but they were wrong, he had just learnt the skill of subduing them and not permitting himself to be led by them.But they were there and they hurt the same for him as for anyone. He missed Kate; he still heard the sound of the bullet in his sleep and often woke in a cold sweat in the dead of the night haunted by the events on the roof top, haunted by Kate's murder.

He entered the hallway next to Abby's lab without conscious thought and turned into her lab; as soon as he walked in he felt his control return and a smile flitter to his lips. Abby danced around her lab, head banging, hair swinging in time to the awful racket she called music, she hopped to one machine andtwirled to another, never noticing Gibbs standing in the doorway watching her.

Gibbs walked silently forward, making sure he stayed out of her line of sight, he paused by her desk and placed the caf pow on it, making sure it sat in full view, he then crossed behind her desk and blended into the shadows to await her reaction. He knew that this game he played with her was juvenile and silly but it was one of the things that kept him sane, Abby was one of the things that kept him sane and no way was he going to analyse why, he just accepted that it was true. And so when he needed a sanity fix he walked to the coffee shop and got two drinks and visited Abby.

He watched as Abby's head beat in time to the music, her lips moving in time too, but he was unable to hear her singing over the noise from the CD player, he smiled as her eyes caught the drink on her desk and she stopped mid turn, her head freezing on the down beat of her nodding head. He watched as she slowly straightened up a smile creeping up to her lips, her eyes searching the room for him, he noticed the way her nostrils flared slightly as if she was trying to smell him, the way her head turned so that her ear was cocked slightly, _all the better to hear you with my dear_ he thought grinning to himself. He held his breath as her eyes scanned where he was, sure that she had seen him but her gaze skimmed past him and carried on its perimeter check for him. He waited till her back was too him and then he crept forward and snatched the cup away, crouching down behind the desk and moving away into a further corner before standing once again in the shadows, this time cast by one of her fridges.

He watched as she turned back to her desk and stopped again, he eyes narrowing, her grin growing wider, as once again she peered into the shadows.

Abby crept closer to her desk, knowing that he was near, her heart racing in time to the happy beat that it always seemed to have when he was near her, she hadn't figured out yet just what it was about Gibbs that made her want to smile whenever she saw him, but she knew she liked the feelings he generated in her.

Abby paused with her hands on her desk, knowing that she wouldn't find him until he wanted her to, and knowing that he was bound to creep up on her. She told herself she was ready for him, and yet she knew that she would still jump when he appeared, because she always did, no matter how many times she told herself he was standing behind her she was never ready for the jolt of electricity that passed from him to her.

Gibbs grinned as he stood behind an unawares Abby, who was craning her neck over her desk trying to see if he was behind it, he leant forward slightly, his arm reaching around her right side and as he placed the cup once more on her desk he blew in the left ear. Abby groaned and jumped, causing Gibbs to have to step back rapidly or have their heads come to blows

"No fair Gibbs" Abby moaned as she spun to face him, her hands reaching for the drink "I had my music on so couldn't hear you" she told him grinning as she happily sucked her drink through the striped straw.

Gibbs just watched her, an amused look on his face as he reached out to tuck a wayward lock of hair behind her ear.

Without saying a word Gibbs smiled at her and turned to leave the room, just as he tookthe firststep his phone rang and he reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Gibbs" he answered shortly

"Agent Gibbs, I wanted to offer my condolences on poor Kate" Ari Haswari murmured in his ear. Gibbs stopped, his whole body going still and cold

"Ari" was all Gibbs said in response, his voice cold and hard. He turned to face Abby and saw the look ofhorroron her face, but just as quickly it was replaced by determination and action, she leapt over to her computer and started to type furiously, trying to get a trace on Ari's location. Gibbs walked over to her desk and stood next to her, watching her fingers fly, admiring how quickly she had acted, expecting and accepting no less from her.

"What do you want?" He asked Ari calmly, calling on all his years of training not to betray his true emotions

"I have told you, I want to offer my condolences, it was unfortunate that Kate had to die, I really did like her" Ari said, his tone seemingly sincere.

"Then why kill her?" Gibbs asked back

"An unfortunate choice I am afraid, she was the one in the clearest line of fire, and one of you had to die" he told Gibbs, no remorse in his tone, just the cold hard truth.

Abby looked up at Gibbs and nodded to him, indicating that she nearly had him.

"Tell Abby better luck next time, and that I look forward to meeting her soon" Ari said, a grin in his tone as he hung up the phone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Abby turned to Gibbs and shook her head sadly; Ari hadn't stayed on long enough for her to get a lock on his position, Abby typed something and the plasma screen on the far wall burst to life with a map of the downtown DC area, a four block area lit up on it.

"I'm sorry Gibbs, it's the best I could do" Abby almost whispered, wishing she could have given him more, knowing how badly Kate's death had effected him and how much he wanted to catch Ari. Abby watched Gibbs with worry, having expected him to take off running when he saw the map, wanting to at least head into he area and do a visual, try to find something out but instead Gibbs stood there staring at the map, completely silent and still.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked tentatively, not sure what was going on in his mind "Boss man? Want me to …" Abby started to say only to stop when Gibbs turned to look at her, his eyes furious and something else that was indefinable.

"Come with me Abby" Gibbs ground out, heading quickly out of the room, Abby stared after him for a moment, shrugged her shoulders to herself and headed for the CD player to turn it off

"Leave it" Gibbs shouted from the hallway "With me now Abs" he called, waiting for her impatiently in the hall by the doorway to the stairs. As Abby approached him he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him up the stairs to the bullpen. Abby was totally confused at what was happening and Gibbs was determined that Ari wouldn't get another one of his team.

"Sit" Gibbs ordered Abby when they reached the bullpen and his desk, Liz and McGee both looked up at Abby and Gibbs, and then quickly crossed over to Gibbs's desk, knowing that something had happened

"What's with the marine macho act Gibbs?" Abby demanded having finally caught her breath after the run up the stairs "I'm sorry but he just didn't stay on long enough" She added, worried that he was angry with her for not having located Ari. Gibbs looked down at Abby and smiled slightly before flicking the chair that Abby sat on around to face the desk

"Pull up what you had" he told her, his hand flicking her hair briefly as he turned to look at the others, pleased to see that Tony had materialised from somewhere and was standing quietly next to Liz

"What's up Boss?" Tony asked, recognising the look on Gibbs's face

"Ari just called me" Gibbs said calmly, all traces of the anger buried behind his usual mask, the fear that Gibbs had felt at Ari's comment about meeting Abby soon, buried deeply in his heart. He watched as mixed emotions flashed across the three agent's faces, emotions that ranged from hate to determination to shock.

"Bastard wanted to offer his condolences" he continued, watching Tony carefully without seeming to. His eyes then turned downwards to look at Abby who had stopped typing and was sitting watching Gibbs; he placed his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, squeezing it gently in reassurance.

"And he looks forward to meeting Abby soon" he finished quietly, his eyes intense as he watched Abby.

Abby felt her heart stop at Gibbs's words but she felt his hand on her shoulder and knew that he would never let anything happen to her, her mind flashed briefly to Kate, but she knew that in giving Gibbs a warning it was as good as guaranteeing you failed. Abby smiled slightly at Gibbs

"Yeah me to" Abby said with a grin "on Ducky's table" she added nodding at Gibbs, her hands signing briefly at him, Gibbs watched her and then smiled back nodding once as he made the sign for Always

"I wish you two wouldn't do that" Tony grouched knowing that it would be expected of him, knowing that Abby could be in very real danger but wanting it all to seems as normal as possible for her. "It's rude to sign when others can't understand" he bitched, his voice peeved. Abby grinned at him, and signed again, Gibbs laughed and nodded, pleased that the fear had left Abby's eyes, glad that Tony had stepped in.

"She just said you were jealous" McGee piped up, grinning at the shock on everyone's face "I'm taking classes" he said defensively when Gibbs turned and stared at him

"Good for you McGee, good for you" Abby said applauding him in sign by waving her hands.

Tony turned and glared at McGee before turning back to Gibbs

"Think he was serious boss?" Tony asked, his eyes darting to Abby. Gibbs just nodded

"Haswari is always serious" Liz said quietly, having spoken for the first time "I would hazard a guess that he's looking to hurt you Gibbs, and taking down your team one by one is the best way to do that" she continued, her eyes taking in everyone, pausing longest on Abby.

"Yes" agreed Gibbs "But he won't succeed" he said, his voice filled with steel and determination, his eyes deadly.

………………………………………

Ari Haswari sat back in his chair in the little sidewalk café and smiled to himself. He really had liked Kate, she had had courage as well as beauty and it had been a pity to waste it but he would do it again in a heart beat, in fact was planning very carefully to do it again and it was going to be just as well planned as Kate's had been, it had been no coincidence that he just happened to have a sniper riffle up on the roof with him. Ari picked up the photo from the table and stared at it thoughtfully, such an interesting young woman he thought looking at Abby's smiling face as she had left Gibbs's house the other day, and if his source was correct her death would hurt Gibbs far more than Kate's had. Ari looked at his watch, tucked the photo into his jacket and strode over to his motorbike parked on the road. He grinned to himself as he roared away, sometimes he liked a good game of cat and mouse the question was who was the cat, and who was the mouse?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Abby sat at home, the music turned down low, a soft rock Ballard playing instead of her usual all guns blazing style, but she hadn't felt like listening to the hard stuff tonight. Tonight she needed to calm her nerves and allay her fears and she wasn't afraid to admit that she was afraid. Gibbs had driven her home after work and had swept the apartment checking for anything out of place and also making sure that the security was in place. He had arranged for someone to come in earlier and install a state of the art alarm system that was connected not just to the police but also to his mobile phone, anything happened and Gibbs would be there to protect her. She grinned as she carried her red bull and vodka over to the window with her, peering out into the darkness and the dark car sitting out front. At first it looked as if it was empty but if you watched carefully enough you would catch a glimpse of a white coffee cup moving. She smiled and hugged herself secure in the knowledge that Gibbs was keeping watch. He had told her he was going home but that it wouldn't take him long to get here is anything happened, but Abby was nobody's fool and she knew Gibbs far better than most people and she knew without a doubt that he wouldn't leave her unprotected. She also knew that if she went down and invited him in he would refuse, it was just who Gibbs was. In her mind he was the ultimate protector, but one that didn't want anyone to know just how much he put into it, just how much he really did care, as far as Gibbs was concerned if you thought him an unfeeling bastard then he had done his job right, but Abby saw through him and knew the truth of just who Gibbs was.

Abby dropped the curtain back into place and headed for the kitchen and the coffee pot that was percolating. Sometimes you just had to ignore the rules that Gibbs lay down, and tonight was one of them.

………………………………………

Gibbs sipped the last of his coffee and wished he had thought about bringing a thermos with him, it was the sort of thing that Kate would have made sure he had he thought sadly, he hadn't lied when he had told Tony that Kate couldn't be replaced, what he hadn't told Tony or anyone was just how much he missed Kate.

Gibbs moved slightly and watched Abby's window for a moment, the lights were blazing and he could imagine her sitting with her music blaring and her long red tipped fingers flying over her keyboard on some chat room thing, or talking with someone on that MI thingy she and McGee talked about sometimes. Gibbs sighed, thinking of the long night ahead of him. He had approached the director about arranging protection for Abby, but as Morrow had pointed out no direct threat had been made against Abby, and Ari was a patient man, if Abby was a target he might not act for months. Gibbs could understand the directors position but he knew he was wrong, Ari had mentioned Abby as a warning and it wouldn't be later it would definitely be sooner. Gibbs, Tony, Liz and McGee had all agreed to take it in turns to watch Abby's apartment at night, and Gibbs had opted for first duty and so here he sat at 11pm watching the quiet street on which Abby lived.

Gibbs hunched down slightly and pulled his coat closer around himself to ward of the approaching chill, he had a perfectly good car blanket on the seat next to him but he knew that the chill would help to keep him alert.

………………………………………..

Abby finished loading up the rucksack, looked around her kitchen to see if she had missed anything, satisfied that everything was packed away she grabbed her coat and rucksack and headed out the door. She waited by the elevator, idly watching the numbers above it ticking away, grinning as she did so, knowing that Gibbs was going to be pissed at what she was doing but not really caring.

Abby bounced from foot to foot, feeling like she had as a kid when she had snuck out of the house as a teenager, either to party or just to dig around the wreck yard. She moved the bag to the other shoulder and grinned. Gibbs wouldn't be pissed to long, not once he got a load of what was in the bag she thought happily, hating the idea that he was sitting out there in the cold, without fresh coffee or a warm meal.

Abby flicked her hair out of the way, as the elevator reached her floor and prepared to step into it as the doors opened, Abby paused as she went in, nearly colliding with the figure stepping out. Abby absently looked up a smile on her face, an apology on her lips, one that never made it out.

Abby's mind froze as she looked into the dark eyes that had stared at her so many times from Gibbs' computer screen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ari Haswari smiled as he stepped out of the elevator, not having expected it to be so easy. He watched as Abby dropped her bag and spun round, her feet flying over the concrete floor, he nodded in appreciation that she didn't head for her apartment as most people would but for the stairwell that would take her downstairs. He had known that someone who had such a strong relationship with Gibbs would be no fool. With that thought he quickly strode after her, his long legs eating up the distance, he slapped open the door that Abby had just run through and grabbed the railings, leaping over and down to land in front of the fleeing Abby, his hand reaching out and grabbing hold of her arm tightly, yanking her hard against him, his other hand pulling out the gun hidden in his jacket.

"Miss Sciuto, a pleasure to meet you" Ari murmured in her ear as he held the gun to Abby's side "I would hate to cut our acquaintance short, but I wont hesitate" he warned her as Abby struggled against his hold, trying to kick out at him and twist away.

"Too bad" Abby muttered, although she did stop struggling "Gibbs is so going to kill you" she told him angrily, her eyes defiant and angry, but the anger was directed more at herself and the fact that she hadn't listened to Gibbs and stayed locked safely in her apartment.

"Ah such belief in him is commendable but perhaps misplaced after all I did kill Caitlin" Ari told her calmly the gun remaining pointed at Abby all the time, the smile still in place on Ari's face.

"Come along quietly and you may just make it out alive" Ari continued as he pushed Abby down the stairs slightly, pulling her back as she stumbled and nearly fell

"Careful I really don't want to see you harmed" he murmured close to her ear

"No just dead" Abby retorted, pulling her arm out of his grasp and calmly walking down the stairs, hoping that Ari didn't know that Gibbs was outside.

Abby continued to the ground floor in silence, praying that Ari was about to make his first mistake, hoping that Gibbs didn't get himself killed trying to save her.

"Not that way" Ari told her as she headed for the exit of the building "I wouldn't want Gibbs to know I have you, not yet anyway" He laughed, grinning harder at the look Abby threw him over her shoulder, a mixture of anger, frustration and fear "did you think I didn't know he is sitting outside?" he grinned, pushing her towards the ground floor apartment, "It just makes it so much more fun this way" he continued before reaching into his pocket and holding out a key "Open the door and go inside" he told her.

Abby stared at the key and at him

"Do it yourself" she told him defiantly, her chin raising slightly, her eyes flashing her hatred

"Oh I don't think so Abby, because you just might be foolish enough to try and escape, and then I would have to kill you" he warned calmly as if he had just told her he was taking her shopping. "and if you don't do as your told I may be forced to do something unpleasant, such as shooting your elbow joint" he told her, the gun moving slowly to point at her left elbow joint, the silencer on the end causing it to almost touch her sleeve. Abby stared at the gun and then into Ari's eyes, knowing that he meant it remembering what he had done to Gerald. Abby slowly took the key from his hand and turned back to open the door of the apartment.

Abby walked slowly into the apartment, her mind racing ahead, trying to figure out what she was going to do, how she was going to get out of this. Then it suddenly dawned on her that she was in Mrs Harris's apartment but that Mrs Harris was no where to be seen. She spun round her eyes blazing, her fear forgotten

"You total bastard, what have you done to Mrs Harris?" she demanded angrily, thinking of the old lady who always popped out to chat when Abby got home from work, who was always willing to take in packages when Abby was away.

"Ah yes Mrs Harris" Ari said motioning Abby forward "She is fine, sleeping at the moment, and I am sure she will wake in the morning with a headache but I assure you she will be none the worse for it" Ari said, crossing to a door and pointing inside, Abby crossed over and peered into a bedroom to see Mrs Harris asleep in bed

"I assure you I am not a monster" Ari told her, grabbing Abby and pulling her back as she went to rush into the room and check on Mrs Harris. Abby stared at him in shock at his words.

"No your not a monster they have like no control over what they are, you are totally a cold calculating murdering terrorist" she ground out, "And I cant wait to see you lying on Ducky's table with Gibbs's bullet in your brain" she finished moving over to the chair, banging into the corner table as she did so, her hands reaching out to steady herself, and quickly grabbing the old fashioned letter opener on it.

"I somehow doubt my dear that you will get to see that" Ari told her crossing over to Abby and grabbing her hand and the letter opener. His hand coming up and smashing the gun into Abby's check as he took it off her "Do not be so foolish again" he told her watching impartially as Abby fell to the ground, blood trickling from her mouth and the large gash on her cheek. He bent down and pulled a groggy Abby to her feet, pushing her towards the kitchen.

"You bastard" Abby whispered around the pain in her head

"Yes I am" Ari returned "in all respects, and you would be wise to remember that" he warned her pushing her towards an open window.

Ari propped Abby against the counter and pulled out his phone, he spoke quickly in what sounded like French, smiled in satisfaction and then calmly reached up and hit Abby on the side of the head, grabbing her as she slumped to the floor. Ari then lifted her and handed her to the waiting hands outside the window at the rear of the building.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gibbs sat in the car the radio turned down low and turned to stare at Abby's window again. He sat up straighter in his seat not sure what was wrong but something in his gut telling him there was a problem, his eyes scanned the road but nothing had changed. He had been here all evening and other than confirmed residents no one had entered or even left the building. Abby lived on a quiet road with little through traffic and what there had been hadn't stopped, slowed or in anyway acted suspiciously but something told him there was a problem.

Gibbs opened the car door and scanned the area, his hand automatically pulling out his weapon. He crossed the grassy verge to Abby's building and checked the door, satisfied that it was still locked he paused, steeping back and looking at Abby's window again. Gibbs looked around and decided to do a perimeter check before heading up to Abby's floor. Crouching low and listening to the night sounds carefully, he slowly made his way around the side of the building, he stopped at one point to listen to the cadence of a dog barking but satisfied that it wasn't barking in alarm he carried on. As he neared the back of the building he noticed one of the ground floor apartment windows was wide open. Gibbs scanned the surrounding area but saw nothing out of the ordinary and so he crossed over to the window, standing and peering in. As he did so he noticed a glistening wet patch on the sill and felt his blood chill. He stepped closer and pulled out his pen light, and shone it on the wet patch that glowed sickly red in the light cast by his torch, the night surrounding it somehow seeming to make it all the more ghastly and ghoulish.

"Shit" Gibbs ground out running to the front of the building, Gibbs grabbed the key he had for the building and ran inside, he threw a look at the apartment door but continued onwards, he checked the elevator and saw that it was registering Abby's floor, with a curse he took to the stairs and flew up them two at a time. Gibbs slammed open the stairwell door to Abby's floor and skidded to a halt at the sight of Abby's rucksack on the floor, coffee streaming from its inside pocket. Gibbs grabbed for his phone as he opened Abby's door standing inside the empty apartment, knowing she had gone.

…………………………………………………….

Liz arrived at Abby's apartment to find Gibbs barking orders into his phone. Tony and McGee were already there and were working the apartment and hallway for any clues.

"I don't give a damn, you get it in place and you get it now" Gibbs yelled down the phone, before slamming it closed with a sickening thud, Tony looked over from the hallway and grimaced at the phone in Gibbs's hand surprised to see it still in one piece.

"Gibbs" Liz said called as she walked into the apartment, stopping in front of him, not waiting for a response "Haswari wont kill her" She said calmly.

"Ari, not Haswari" Gibbs ground out, his jaw clenched tightly, knowing that in his personal life the bastard hated to be called Ari, and so Gibbs refused to let anyone refer to him as Haswari or anything else.

"Ari won't kill her, he needs her for some reason" she continued with a slight inclination of her head in response to the name comment. Liz held her ground as Gibbs came toe to toe with her

"What makes you so damn sure" he asked coldly "He could be playing with me, toying with us all"

Liz looked him squarely in the eyes

"Because that's not his style" she responded "If he wanted her dead she would be, he only toys with people if it gains him something, not for sport" she answered watching as Gibbs digested what she had said and worked it through his system, Liz had sense enough to recognise that when he turned away from her he had accepted what she said as being a possibility. Liz watched as Gibbs stalked over to Tony

"What have you got DiNozzo?" she heard him growl at the younger man.

"She was bringing you coffee and dinner by the looks of it boss" Tony said, compassion and pain in his voice. Gibbs rocked back onto his heels at the words, his hand raking shakily through his hair, the only physical display at how hard this was hitting him

"Damn it" Gibbs whispered turning away and striding to the stairwell and out of sight.

Liz crossed over to Tony and crouched next to him

"Is there more to them than just colleagues?" she asked him quietly, needing to know so that she could understand all possible situations

Tony looked at her coldly for a moment then sighed, his hand running through his own hair in an unconscious imitation of Gibbs

"Not like that… at least I don't think so" Tony finally said standing up and placing Abby's rucksack in a large evidence bag. "But there is something between them" he added on quietly "just don't think they know it" he continued more to himself that to Liz. "Kate always said …" he started to say then stopped, staring at Liz with a mixture of hatred and grief before he turned away and headed down the stairwell after Gibbs. Liz watched him go before turning her attention to McGee who had been standing watching her and Tony concern evident in his eyes.

"Abby loves him" McGee said quietly "she's just never admitted it to herself" he said coming to stand before Liz his eyes unbearably sad, he smiled slightly to himself, "come on or the boss will kill us" he said after a moments pause, Liz nodded and the two of them followed after Tony and Gibbs.

…………………………………………………….

Abby awoke slowly, the pain in her head making her groan and retch, what ever she was lying on suddenly jolted and pain flashed vividly through her mind, a blinding white light that caused her to loose consciousness again briefly. Slowly though full awareness returned, her head pounding with the movement of her surroundings. Abby opened bleary eyes to find herself in what looked like the back of a truck, a mattress on the bed of it to her only comfort. Abby lay quietly as her eyes became accustomed to the darkness and she was relieved to realise that she was alone. She gingerly pulled herself to a sitting position, the pain in her head causing her to feel sick and close her eyes tightly again but she breathed through the pain and once more opened her eyes, her hand reaching up to feel her head, then wishing she hadn't as the action triggered more pain, and caused the gash in her hairline to start to bleed once more, adding to the already congealed mess in her hair.

Abby sat as still as possible for a few moments, taking stock of her situation and surroundings, trying hard not to cry as fear coursed through her veins, wishing she had stayed in her apartment.

Suddenly the motion of the truck changed, becoming jumpier and making a strange clunking sound, then just as quickly returning to normal, Abby screwed up her eyes in confusion and then opened them again realising that they had just crossed a bridge of some kind.

"What would Gibbs do?" Abby whispered to herself, thensmiled "What would MacGyver do?" she finished with a grin and a slight nod of her head in determination, slowly creeping forward towards the door of the truck "He would break out of the truck and leap for it" she whispered, finding that talking to herself kept the fear at bay. She looked at the truck door for a moment, reaching out and feeling around it for a moment before she grinned to herself "cool" she said as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her folding metal comb and using it to try and jimmy the old lock on the roll top door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Abby grinned as the lock finally gave, but the grin left rapidly as a bump in the road caused the door to start to roll upwards, Abby threw herself at the door and managed to stop it before it went to far. But the effort left her head pounding and her stomach threatening to spill its contents again but by sheer force of will she stopped herself blacking out or throwing up but her heart pounded loudly in her ears and chest, fear that she had been heard, fear that she was about to fall out of the truck, fear that she wouldn't succeed in her plan and fear that she was about to kill herself coursed through her veins.  
After what seemed like an eternity her heart slowly calmed to a canter and Abby dared to breathe again sure that she hadn't been heard. Abby slowly stood, pushing the door up inch by slow inch, trying to minimise the noise, glad that the truck was a noisy older model. Eventually though the door was open and Abby stood staring out at the black hard top, speeding along in the wake of the truck, Abby clung onto the hand strap inside the doorway and debated the wisdom of her plan.  
Abby stared hypnotised at the road and the lines on it flashing dizzily past and then she turned to look back at the closed cab of the truck, her mind conjuring up the dark charismatic eyes of Ari and without further debate Abby tuned her body into the rhythm of the truck and praying her timing was right she threw herself out the moving truck, her mind picturing Gibbs as she flew through the air, her voice crying his name as her body hit the cold hard black tarmac.

……………………………………

Gibbs stood outside of Abby's apartment building his eyes staring down the road as if he could see where Ari had taken her, praying that she was alive knowing that Ari would soon be dead.  
"McGee!" Gibbs yelled suddenly, causing the agent in question to jump and hurry over his eyes nervous.  
"Boss?" McGee asked not sure he wanted to be standing this close to Gibbs when hea was armed and his eyes looked liked he wanted to kill the nearest living thing to him.  
"Get me some coffee" he said turning and striding away, leaving a happily still breathing McGee staring after him "Now McGee!" Gibbs called back in anger, not turning around but instinctively knowing that McGee hadn't moved.  
Liz watched Gibbs move off and then followed him back into the building, wondering absently if anyone would ever care that much if she were missing.

Gibbs entered Abby's silent and empty apartment, the scene was being wound up and they had found nothing, Gibbs crossed to the wall and stood staring up at the picture on the wall; he had no idea when it had been take but somehow Abby had a picture of all of them on her wall. Kate was in the centre of it, her arm slung around Tony laughing at something he had said or done, McGee stood behind them his eyes nervous as was normal for him. Ducky stood beside him, his head turned towards Palmer who stood on the edge of the group, and it looked as if Ducky was talking but Gibbs would swear that Palmer wasn't listening to a word of it. Gibbs turned to look at the last two in the picture, Abby had managed to capture a rare moment when Gibbs was smiling, looking down at Abby, his hand resting on her shoulder. Gibbs moved closer to the picture and smiled again, remembering when this section had been taken, Tony had had the camera in Abby's lab when Abby had been having a crisis of hair, she had been debating dying it purple at the ends, Gibbs remembered how she had turned and asked him what he thought, Tony piping up that Gibbs would prefer red. He remembered shooting Tony a glance that had quelled any further discussion, then turning back to a worried looking Abby who had taken Tony seriously, Gibbs remembered putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently as he told her anything she did would look perfect because she was Abby and unique. Tony must have taken the picture as Abby had smiled happily back at him, crisis over. Gibbs stared silently at the picture for a moment, before turning away. Thinking that it was just another illusion that it was just a generated photo, each piece taken at different times and then moulded into what Abby had wanted. Much as Gibbs himself was a lie.  
The image of the tough marine, who knew what he was doing who had the answers, only this time he had failed twice and each time the consequences were more than he could bear. The price was too high he thought in despair spinning around and slamming his fist into the wall next to the photo.  
Liz watched Gibbs silently for a moment, seeing the way his body had stilled as he looked at the photo on the wall, how his shoulders had hunched and then as he had turned she had seen the despair in his eyes, followed by the anger and pain. As Gibbs slammed his hand into the wall Liz paused, waiting to make sure he was ok then satisfied she turned silently away knowing that he wouldn't want anyone to witness his pain, his weakness. Liz just hoped that the weakness wouldn't cost them Ari or Abby her life.

…………………………………….

Abby tried to move, but the pain radiating from her body was too intense and she wondered if she was going to die soon, but she was pretty sure much as she might want to she wasn't going to. Slowly Abby moved her legs, pleased when they responded with little more than a dull throbbing which she was sure meant they weren't broken, her left arm though was a different matter, the pain radiating from that was washing over her body in waves and she was damn sure it was busted.  
"Great" she muttered, managing to push herself into a sitting position on the road, praying that no cars came just yet because she really didn't feel able to move any further, every muscle bone and inch of skin was screaming in pain and Abby knew she was going to be some interesting colours soon, but at least she was alive she thought with a grin that caused her grazed cheek to hurt more. Abby looked up to the stars twinkling in the night time sky and offered a silent pray of thanks for whoever had been looking out for her as she had dived out of the truck, having waited for it to change into a lower gear, its speed dropping as it had lumbered up a hill.  
Abby looked up at the sound of an engine heading towards her, she saw the headlight in the distance and realised that it was either a motor bike or a car with a broken headlight. She looked down at her black clothes and grimaced  
"Better move it or I'm going to be squished like a tomato" she muttered realising that whoever it was wouldn't see her in the pitch black night until it was too late. Slowly Abby managed to get to her feet, her breathing laboured from the pain her bruised body was suffering and slowly lumbered over to the side of the road, noticing as she did the rip in her long black leather coat  
"Bummer, MacGyver never ripped his clothes" she muttered as she reached the side of the road and sat down, her jellified legs no longer able to support her. Abby watched the headlight approach and hoped that whoever it was had a cell phone so she could call Gibbs to come and get her, just as Abby finished the thought a memory of something Kate had said about Ari owning a motorbike flicked into Abby's brain and she started to scramble towards the tree line set further back from the road, praying she would make it before the motorbike reached her, hearing the sound of its engine roaring louder and louder, and the trees seeming to be getting no closer as she stumbled along, her legs no longer obeying her commands.  
Abby threw herself to the ground as the huge motorbike roared into sight, the headlights breaking the darkness like some obscene monster devouring the night, the engine breaking the stillness of the silent air its noise seeming to be louder than anything Abby had ever heard before.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Abby watched as the motorbike roared past at speeds that had to be in excess of 100mph, the rider handling it with ease and assurance. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and slowly sat up, her breathing finally easing in relief that he had passed her by without seeing her on the roadside.

"Sweet" she murmured to herself in relief, no longer feeling the pain in her arm or body, thanks to the adrenaline coursing through her body. Suddenly Abby tensed, her eyes shooting to the road and the sound of the motorbike returning. Abby didn't wait before once again she started to scramble for the safety of the trees, this time the headlight came upon her quickly, and from the angle of it, he had seen her and was heading her way. Abby tried to run faster hoping that if she made it to the trees she could elude the large motorbike and its rider. Suddenly she felt the wind rushing past her, the motorbike skidding to a stop a few yards in front of her, Abby froze like a deer caught in the headlights before her senses returned and she spun away, trying to find somewhere to hide, somewhere to run to.

"Abby" she heard Ari call out to her, the accent giving his voice a caressing quality

"You are hurt Abby, and running will only cause you more injury" she heard Ari call out again, she could hear the sound of his leathers chaffing against the metal of the bike as he dismounted, but Abby continued in her shuffling run refusing to stop and acknowledge him wanting only to escape, every breath burning her lungs every step a drain on her dwindling resources of energy. But still Abby continued, desperate to escape to return to the safety that Gibbs represented. Abby felt tears coursing down her cheeks but she refused to give in, refused to stop, and then she was tumbling her leg wrenching in pain as it snagged on the tree root sticking out of the ground Abby's tears and the night concealing it from her. Abby fell hard, her broken shoulder taking the impact and she felt a scream bubble in her throat before she felt the word spin and the darkness swallow her, Gibbs vanishing from her tired mind.

……………………………………

Ari jogged over to the fallen woman, a curse escaping from his lips at the sight of her bruised and battered body, at the exhaustion on her face and the tracks her tears had made in the grime and blood that marked her pretty face.

He bent over and gently disentangled her leg from the root, checking to see if it was broken, pleased that it wasn't but knowing from the rapid swelling that it was badly sprained, his hands moving and quickly checking the rest of her body for further injuries, noting the broken arm. Ari then knelt in the grass beside Abby and gently brushed her hair from her face, his eyes dark and unreadable. Admiration welling up in him for this strange looking woman, who had defied all logic and had leapt from a moving truck, had the presence of mind to try and hide from his advancing motorbike and who had still found the courage and strength to continue to flee when all the odds were against her, when her own body was screaming to give in as he was sure it must have been.

Ari gently scooped Abby up into his arms, carrying her over to his motorbike and propping her against it. He had met few people he truly admired but this Abby Sciuto was rapidly becoming one of them, he sighed wishing he didn't have to do what he had so meticulously planned but knowing that he would regardless of his own personal feelings.

Ari pulled out his phone and made the call that would start the game.

………………………………………………………….

Gibbs nursed his hand, knowing his action had been stupid resenting now the loss of control it had signified, and the evidence of his emotions that it had left behind. Gibbs sat back in his chair in the bullpen and wished there was some lead, some clue, anything that told them where the hell Abby was and what Ari had planned but there was nothing, and that made it so much harder for Gibbs because now to add to his guilt he felt stupid and incompetent. Gibbs had just returned from a meeting with Morrow, how had expressed his regret at not having given Abby the protection that Gibbs had requested, he had also authorised Gibbs to use any and all means to get Abby back, and to catch Ari. Dead or alive as the saying went, Gibbs snorted, as if he needed permission after this he thought his eyes narrowing at the thoughts of just what he would do to Ari when he found him, and if it cost him his badge, Gibbs new he could live with that but what he couldn't, wouldn't live with was letting Ari live any longer.

Gibbs jerked slightly as his phone started to ring; he grabbed it without thought and answered curtly

"Ah Agent Gibbs" Ari responded to the one word greeting "You really do need to work on your telephone skills"

"You bastard" Gibbs growled standing up and motioning to Tony, pointing at his phone. Tony stared for a second, his eyes growing round before he dived on his phone and got to work tracing the phone call on Gibbs's mobile.

"Don't bother trying to trace this call Gibbs, you wont succeed" Ari said calmly

"Let me talk to Abby" Gibbs demanded, wanting to know that she was safe

"Why Agent Gibbs, you sound upset" Ari taunted

"You bet I am, you can bet your life on it" Gibbs ground back, his voice dropping a few notches in tone, ice permeating the air waves. "Because you did when you took Abby" Gibbs warned him slowly getting his emotions under control, his mask dropping back into place, his eyes shooting over to Tony a question in them. Tony just shook his head and wind milled his hands indicating Gibbs should keep him talking.

"Is Abby alive?" Gibbs asked, amazed that he could ask the question so calmly

"Yes she is Agent Gibbs, but I am afraid she has had a slight mishap and cannot come to the phone at the moment" Ari told Gibbs, his voice betraying nothing.

"If you have…" Gibbs snarled down the phone, his mask falling away once again, his desire to reach into the phone and kill Ari screaming from his demeanour and voice.

"I did nothing to cause this Agent Gibbs, your Abby is a very determined woman, perhaps to the point of foolishness" Ari said calmly, infuriating Gibbs all the more for it "However should you fail to co-operate with me then unfortunately I shall have no choice but to … add to her injures" Ari told Gibbs.

Gibbs managed to hold his temper back by sheer force of will, every atom of his being screaming frustration and anger but his voice betraying little of it.

"What co-operation?" Gibbs demanded his eyes locked onto Tony who shook his head again.

And the only response Gibbs got for his question to Ari was the dial tone ringing in his ear.

"Ari you bastard" Gibbs shouted down the phone his voice vicious, his eyes cold as he looked over at Tony. Tony shook his head his eyes betraying his own anger and fear

"No Boss" he almost whispered, watching as Gibbs slammed his phone into the side of his desk repeatedly until the phone shattered into pieces, Gibbs then threw the remaining heap at the wall before sinking into his chair, his cold hard eyes locked onto the image of Ari on his computer screen, his words replaying in his mind like a hollow echo of thunder.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ari sat beside Abby's bed and watched the young woman tossing on the small camp bed, her face flushed under all of the bruises and cuts. He leant over and brushed the damp cloth over her brow, the coldness of it on her fevered skin causing her to whimper in pain and try to move away from the torture, but her weakened body refused to co operate. Ari sighed and rose over to the small kitchen area to pour himself a glass of water.

He had set her arm and tended her injuries but the shock and pain had taken its toll on her body and had produced a raging fever. Ari had truly come to admire this brave young woman, when he had found her by the road she had dragged her battered body away from him, refusing to give in until her own body betrayed her. But when finally she had regained consciousness she had spit and clawed at him like a cornered kitten, Ari fingered the marks on his face that she had inflicted on him absently and grinned. Yes he thought, kitten was apt for this creature; a sleek black kitten all cuddly and warm under the right conditions, conditions he suspected Gibbs had seen on occasion, but then she turned into a feral fighting animal when threatened or corned and as with all cats she fought with passion and intelligence but also with a degree of recklessness, and for that he had to admire her, indeed even respect her.

Ari crossed back to stare down at her before he turned and left the room. Leaving Abby to her fever induced nightmares.

……………………………………

Liz came off the telephone and leant back in her chair for a brief moment, her hand running through her already tousled hair before she reached for the bottle of water on her desk, taking a healthy swig to quench her parched throat before rising and crossing to Gibbs's desk

"I might have a lead as to where Ari is" She said without waiting for Gibbs to look up

"Either you do or you don't" Gibbs growled at her, as he had been growling all morning. No one had gone home last night; they had all literally fallen asleep at their desks but Liz doubted that Gibbs had slept, she had a feeling he had stayed up all night going over the information they had on Ari and still finding nothing.

"I have a lead, but I don't know where it will lead" Liz corrected calmly, understanding his frustration and anger and willing to accept it for now.

"Well are you going to share it, or shall we play 20 questions?" Gibbs ground out, Liz sighed shifting her feet slightly, feeling Tony come to stand beside her to listen to whatever she had to say. She watched silently as he reached over and took her bottle of water unscrewing the top before he took a swig then handing it back to her without the lid, Liz just stared at it before taking a sip and then holding her hand out for the lid, pleased at the look of shock on Tony's face as he slowly handed her the lid back.

"The terrorist we found was named Hassan Al-Nasser; we finally tracked him down through the cancer treatment that Abby flagged. Local Leo's went over to his address and found a couple of maps of the little creek area. They also found a real estate agents telephone number, based in Kempsville Gardens. I just got off the phone with her and she confirms that she rented out a small secluded home to a 'middle eastern looking gentleman'" Liz smiled slightly as she said it "her words" she added on "she remembered him very well, as he was very well spoken and rode a very powerful motorbike" she added on with a grin passing over a piece of paper with an address on it to Gibbs, he paused for a moment, staring at it then shook his head carefully

"Too easy, Ari is smarter than this" he said looking at Liz,

"What if he doesn't know Hassan is dead?" Tony asked looking between Gibbs and Liz, absently taking Liz's drink again and taking a drink before passing it back so that Liz could do the same, neither realising that they were sharing the drink without conscious thought.

"So who killed him?" Liz demanded facing Tony

"Robbery, we found no ID on him; no wallet, money or jewellery, no car, no nothing, we just assumed that he was killed by one of his own, what if he was just a robbery and nothing more" Tony continued with his idea

"Just a coincidence?" Liz threw back doubtfully

"Yeah" Tony said nodding his head "shit happens" he added on grinning "Even to the worst of people" Gibbs watched the by play between them silently, not lost so far in his own misery that he couldn't see that Tony was finally accepting Liz and working through his grief.

"only one way to find out" Gibbs said rising from his chair and reaching into his drawer for his gun "McGee" he called out as he rose, tossing the car keys at the same time as he called out, pleased when McGee caught them as he headed past Gibbs

"Got it Boss" McGee said as he headed for the elevators to get the car.

Gibbs stood for a moment watching as Tony and Liz fetched their stuff and then he headed out of the bullpen with the two of them following in silence, all of them hoping that this was the lead they needed to get Abby back and stop Ari once and for all.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Abby awoke to find herself alone, cold and hungry, she lay silently trying to get her bearings and remember the events that had led her here. She could feel the splint on her arm and assumed that someone had splinted it for her but she had no idea who or when, the last thing she could remember was fighting with Ari on the roadside, trying to flee even though her body could hardly move, she smiled in satisfaction as she remembered the blood welling on his face where her nails had caught him in the tussle but after that she could remember nothing else.

Slowly and carefully Abby sat up on the small cot, and she looked around at the small room in which she found herself. There was a small kitchen area over on the other side, with an empty fireplace and two chairs, it was a sparse and unwelcoming place the kind you might expect to find a mountain man living in, she thought with a grin, picturing Gibbs at home in a place like this.

Abby stood slowly, feeling very shaky and weak on her feet, but determined to get to the kitchen area and try to find a weapon of some kind. She slowly and painfully made her way over, leaning gratefully against the counter when she finally made it, sure she was going to either pass out of throw up, not sure which she would prefer.

After a moment Abby started pulling open drawers to find nothing in them, she tried the two cupboards next and found the same.

"Old mother Hubbard" Abby muttered, resting her head against the last cupboard she had just checked

"Found the cupboard bare" she heard Ari say from behind her "You shouldn't be up" he cautioned as he crossed to stand beside her, a look of concern on his face; shocking and angering Abby. How dare he be concerned when he was the cause, when he planned to kill her she thought angrily.

"Fuck off" Abby growled at him, wishing she had the strength to smash his face.

Ari just laughed at her and then bent and scooped Abby into his arms, struggling as she fought him and tried to knock his head off with her splint, unable to stop the cry of pain from escaping when her broken arm made contact with the side of Ari's head, causing him to wince and dump her on the cot with a jolt.

"ENOUGH!" Ari roared at Abby, his face furious as his dark eyes shot sparks of anger at Abby "I didn't splint you arm for you to use it as a weapon against me" he growled calming somewhat noticing the way Abby was cradling her arm in pain.

"You are a foolish young woman" he muttered as he bent down and tried to look at Abby's arm, before she pulled it back from his reach, huddling into the corner of the cot against the wall.

"Leave me alone" Abby muttered, spitting the words at him.

Ari stood up and just looked at Abby, his eyes unreadable.

"That I can not do, my dear Abby" he said almost caressingly "I need you to much" he murmured, sitting on the cot beside her, his eyes watching Abby intently as she just stared back angrily, her dark hair tousled about her pale face.

"I have no wish to hurt you" he said gently "I regret that you are injured, but it is necessary that you are here" he told her

"Bet you didn't want to hurt Gerald either" she muttered, her eyes narrowing at him "Or Gibbs," she added on her chin rising in defiance. "Or Kate" she finished sadly

"Gerald and Kate were necessary" Ari said calmly, a ghost of a smile appearing as he continued "Gibbs was a pleasure" he said softly, moving swiftly as Abby's legs came at him with the full force of her weight. Ari grabbed her ankles and pulled her down the bed rapidly, his hands shooting up and grabbing her wrists; as Abby continued to struggle he leapt onto the cot and straddled her body with his, his weight pushing her into the mattress and halting her struggles.

"Ah the anger came with the fact that I enjoyed hurting Gibbs" Ari muttered into Abby's ear, his lips brushing against them as he spoke, Abby stilled as she felt his breath on her skin, her eyes wide and scared. "If you promise to behave I will get off you" Ari whispered into her ear, causing Abby to shiver slightly "Do you promise?" he continued. Feeling Abby nod he slowly raised himself off her body, sitting back on his heels for a moment and staring down at Abby before swinging his legs of the bed.

"Such a pity I was rather enjoying myself" Ari murmured softly a gentle grin on his lips.

"Tough" Abby muttered "I've properly got fleas now" Abby said in disgust, rising to a sitting position with difficulty because of the pain in her arm, shocked at the burst of laughter from Ari at her words

"You are a delight" he laughed as he crossed over to the chairs in the corner of the room, bringing one back with him, placing it carefully beside Abby's cot before sitting down on it

"I need your help" Ari said softly, his eyes boring into hers, Abby shivered at the intensity of them and the sincerity in them. Suddenly understanding why Kate hadn't been able to stab him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Liz held on for dear life, as Gibbs drove at speeds that would rival any formula 1 driver at silverstone. Liz leant forward slightly and tapped Tony on the shoulder,

"Will we live?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, if we behave like good children and say our prayers, we just might." Tony replied with a grin back, Liz laughed and sat back in the seat not really having a choice, as Gibbs took a corner forcing the g's to increase and pushing everyone back into their seats

"Holding on helps" McGee said his face pale, but his expression game.

"Getting information on the house would guarantee you don't all end up with a bullet hole in you," Gibbs growled at them.

"I don't think Ari will be able to shoot us all Boss" Tony said, looking over at Gibbs with a small smile.

"Wasn't talking about Ari" Gibbs snarled at him "get me a damn layout" he demanded, shooting Tony an angry look. Then turning and glaring at Liz who had been liasing with the realtor for a floor plan of the house.

"Turn around Gibbs and drive the damn car!" Liz all but shouted at Gibbs, as horns blared and cars sped past them.

"She's emailing it over now" Liz said slightly calmer as Gibbs turned back to the road

"I'm just opening it now Boss" McGee said, looking up from the laptop open on his knees, as an image appeared on the screen.

Liz, McGee and Tony spent the rest of the journey pouring over the floor plan and description of the area from the realtor, and the topography maps they had brought with them. Gibbs listened for the most part in silence, speaking only to bark orders or clarify the situation.

As they neared the house the tension in the car rose to an almost unbearable level, finally though they arrived at their destination, just a half mile from the private driveway to the house.

"Tony; you and McGee go up the drive, keep to the tree line and watch for wires," Gibbs said as they piled out of the car

"Liz with me, we take to the woods and go round back" he told her, having chosen her to take the harder route because she was still a serving soldier in the British army, and as such would be better equipped than Tony and McGee for recon work such as this.

"Maintain radio silence until your in position" Gibbs said handing out the radio units that would allow them to remain in contact with each other.

Once everyone was ready they set off on their pre-determined routes. The aim at present to scout out the area, check for Ari, Abby and anyone else that was involved.

Gibbs watched Tony and McGee go and then beckoned for Liz to follow him into the woods; pleased that instead of a verbal answer Liz just nodded and headed off, her eyes alert and body tense, ready for anything.

As they approached the building Liz and Gibbs used hand signals to communicate, both falling back on their training and expertise. Tony and McGee stayed within sight of each other, pausing in the tree line to use the binoculars they had brought with them to try and see into the building.

"Report" Tony heard Gibbs demand, recognising that as the signal that he and Liz were in place and Tony should report what he had found out. Tony crouched, maintaining a watch on the house as he whispered into the mike attached to his ear piece.

"Nothing boss, no car and no sign of activity, but we do have motorbike and what look like truck tracks leading to and from the house."

"Copy, no vehicle here, no signs of activity" he heard Gibbs respond

"Everyone in place?" Gibbs asked them all; when he had received an affirmative from everyone he nodded at Liz, who cocked her weapon

"On three" Gibbs warned before counting down slowly, giving everyone time to prepare themselves. On three, the four of them stormed the building; Liz and Gibbs tacking the back exit; Tony and McGee the front, they all worked silently and quickly, all of them clear in their actions, each pair working together.

Tony kicked in the front door and McGee provided cover as the door swung open, crossing into the hallway as Tony provided cover. They paused to check rooms and doorways as they went, each following the same pattern, calling them clear as they past them. At the rear of the house Gibbs and Liz followed a similar plan. However Gibbs only made it as far as the kitchen off the back hall before the first gun shot rang out, splintering the wood to the left of his head. Gibbs ducked down so that Liz could have a clear shot from behind him, both firing at the same time, the shooter going down with blood splattering from the bullet wounds.

"One down in the back hallway, at least one still inside" Gibbs said quietly so that Tony and McGee were kept up to date

"Clear front, heading upstairs" Tony responded.

Gibbs motioned for Liz to take position ready for them to storm the kitchen, and Liz nodded to Gibbs when she was ready. They worked together as if they had done this a thousand times before, each anticipating the others moves, each one providing cover, in the hail of bullets that met them. Soon though the two other occupants of the room were lying on the floor with bullet wounds in them, and cuffs on their hands as a precaution

"Kitchen secured" Gibbs said "three apprehended"

"Upstairs clear" Tony responded, followed by the sound of his footsteps running down the stairs and preceding him into the kitchen "No sign of Abby boss, but there's enough explosives up there to blow one hell of a hole in the world" he continued as he surveyed the three terrorists sitting on the floor, one looking seriously wounded.

"Damn it" Gibbs muttered, his eyes murderous as he stared at the men before crossing over to the one who appeared to be the youngest and most nervous

Gibbs crouched in front of him, his eyes cold and hard as he stared at him

"Where is she?" Gibbs demanded his voice barely above a whisper, his tone all the more deadly for its softness. The terrorist smirked but didn't reply; Gibbs didn't move a muscle as he repeated the question. This time though the terrorist laughed as he replied

"Not here" he said, his eyes defiant and militant

"I can see that" Gibbs said calmly as he shifted his stance slightly "Where is she?" he asked once again, this time though his hand reached out slowly and calmly towards the bullet wound in the terrorists shoulder. The mans eyes watched as Gibbs' hand got closer, his eyes getting wider and losing some of the defiance in them

"Last chance" Gibbs warned, his hand hovering over the wound

"You wouldn't, Americans are week and foolish, you will follow your rules" The terrorist responded, his voice lacking the conviction of his words

Gibbs just smiled as his knuckles suddenly pressed into the wound, twisting them slightly to bring more pressure and pain onto it.

"GIBBS" Tony shouted, pulling Gibbs' arm back, trying to make him stop, Gibbs turned and glared at him, watching as Liz took hold of Tony and pulled him out of the room. Tony struggled, not believing what he was seeing, McGee just stood quietly in the room, his face pale.

"That's just the start" Gibbs warned, his face coming closer "the rule book got ripped up when you took one of mine" Gibbs warned his tone deadly and calm, as his hand reached out once again towards the wound. The terrorist watched wide eyed and afraid, suddenly the terrorist next to him started screaming in his own language, but the one facing Gibbs just shook his head, his eyes never leaving Gibbs.

"She escaped, jumped out of the truck" he babbled, his eyes flicking from Gibbs to the obvious leader of the group, "She escaped" he repeated as Gibbs's hand didn't move away.

"Escaped" he babbled almost crying in fear.

Gibbs sat back on his heels and stared at him for a moment, judging the truth of his words before standing up and crossing to McGee

"Call Farnell, tell him to come and get these bags of shit" he told him, his eyes searching McGee's face to make sure he was ok

"What about paramedics?" McGee asked nervously

"Yeah them to" Gibbs said turning back to look at the three wounded men for a moment. As Liz walked back into the room she nodded her head at Gibbs, and then crossed to stand guard over the prisoners. Gibbs paused a moment to make sure everything was secure and then he crossed the room and left in search of Tony.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Abby sat on the cot alone and confused; she knew that Ari had murdered Kate, had shot both Gerald and Gibbs, and yet what he said had made a strange kind of sense.

Her hand twisted a strand of hair idly, her actions somehow soothing; reminding her of when Gibbs pulled her pig tails. Abby wished that Gibbs was here, as he would know what to do she thought sadly as her eyes misted over slightly.  
Ari had checked her arm and other injuries, his actions tender and caring at the same time, and yet he was a murderer and kidnapper.The two sides of him warring within Abby. She sighed again pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them for a moment, before lifting it again.

"Ok Abby, get a grip" she told herself, knowing that she did some of her best thinking out loud. "What would Gibbs do?" she paused, her brow furrowed "Shoot Ari" she answered herself, nodding once; "What would Tony do?" again she paused, "Shoot Ari." This time she grinned slightly at the mental image her words were creating, one where the team were all lining up to shoot Ari. Abby shook her head slightly "would McGee shoot Ari?" she wondered as he joined her mental list then shook her head "No he would want answers first, then he would let Gibbs shoot him" she said, her head bobbing in satisfaction of her answer "So what would Ducky do?" she wondered to herself, "no way would Ducky shoot him," she paused her brow furrowed as she tried to decide what Ducky would do. "Of course!" she exclaimed "Ducky would dissect him, and weigh his liver" she said in triumph as Ducky joined the back of her imaginary line, scalpel in hand. Abby sat grinning for a few moments, as she enjoyed the mental picture she had created. "But I don't have a gun or scalpel" Abby suddenly muttered, her grin turning to a frown. "But it means that none of them would trust Ari" she declared "so I won't" she nodded decisively, her eyes scanning the room for a possible escape route.

Abby vetoed the door; sure that Ari would either have a guard out there or some from of surveillance, she turned next to stare at the window, which was covered by a metal security grill that was screwed in place. She sat back with a sigh, knowing form her previous look around that there was nothing she could use to unscrew the grill. She idly fingered the large silver cross around her neck as she thought of and rejected plan after escape plan.

"Damn it" she muttered, twisting the cross agitatedly, wishing she could think of something that would work. Suddenly Abby's hand paused in mid motion, a grin breaking out on her face as she looked down at the large, flat silver cross in her hand.  
"Sweet" she murmured, a smile breaking out on her face as her eyes travelled to the flat head screws holding the grill in place.

………………………………………………………..

Finally, the last screw fell to the floor with a soft ping. Abby used her uninjured arm to wipe the sweat from her eyes, panting slightly at the toll the physical exertion had taken on her bruised and battered body. She stared at the grill for a moment before reaching out with her arm and tugging at it, but nothing happened. Abby moved closer and peered at the edges of the grill trying to see what the problem was, but she could find nothing to stop it coming off

"Great" she muttered, once more tugging at the grill and feeling it give slightly, but not by much. Abby stepped back and looked at it in frustration, her eyes travelling down to her broken arm.

"This is so going to hurt" she muttered, gritting her teeth before reaching out with both arms and taking hold of the grill. Abby pulled with all her might, sweat and tears mingling on her face at the pain shooting along her broken arm. Slowly though she felt the grill move; she pulled harder, a small cry escaping before she could smother the sound. And then the grill was free, the weight more than Abby's arm could bear, it clattering to the floor Abby falling after it in agony.

Abby lay on the floor, her arm cradled against her body, tears falling freely down her face. Abby desperately wanted to scream at the pain, but she fought back the urge, scared that Ari would already have heard the sound of the falling grill.

Abby lay on the floor listening intently for sounds of someone approaching; when she was satisfied that no one had heard her, she slowly and painfully stood up. The window was not a large one, but large enough for her to fit through. Abby peered into the darkness beyond the glass, and then with a new determination that dulled the pain in her arm, she reached up and opened the window fully. As Abby climbed out the window, she sent a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens that she was on the ground floor. Abby silently hopped to the ground, crouching low outside the window as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She paused as she looked around briefly, and then dashed to the tree line just beyond the dirt driveway. As she reached the safety of the dark woods, Abby stopped to listen again for sounds that her escape had been noticed, satisfied that she was safe yet, she moved through the woods on silent and swift feet.

………………………………….

Ari stood in the darkness of the porch and watched Abby run into the tree line, a smile creasing his face at her strength. With one last look at the fleeing Abby, he silently entered the house. All the pieces were in place, he thought as he crossed to the fire place. Ari stared into the flames of the burning fire, and tried to ignore the feelings of guilt that niggled at the back of his mind.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gibbs walked outside to find Tony leaning against one of the trees outside. His eyes and face showing clearly the anger and disgust he felt at Gibbs's earlier action. Gibbs steeled himself for the confrontation, knowing that what he had done had crossed a line, but also knowing that sometimes you had to cross it.

"You have a problem with what happened?" Gibbs asked as he came to stand in front of Tony, his eyes betraying nothing of his own emotions

"Yeah Boss, I have a problem with it" Tony sneered back at him "I have a problem with torturing people," he ground out, his fists clenching at his sides.

"You have a problem with dead friends too?" Gibbs replied, watching as Tony paused, his mind obviously picturing Kate "Because I do" Gibbs continued not giving Tony a chance to answer "And I will do whatever it takes to make sure Abby isn't buried next to Kate," Gibbs ground out, moving closer to Tony.

Gibbs felt his anger bubbling to the surface and struggled to hold it in check "We're at war DiNozzo, and that man in there is a soldier in this war, just as you are" he ground out. "And if what I did was torture, that's fine because sometimes you have to cross the line to save lives" Gibbs told Tony, his anger getting the best of him. "And it will be fine if I have to do it again, so that I can bring Abby home and stop men like that blowing up innocent bystanders." With that Gibbs turned on his heel and walked away, Tony watching silently as he went, mulling over what Gibbs had said.

……………………………………….

Abby didn't know how long she had been walking, but she knew she was cold and exhausted and couldn't go any further tonight. She slowly made her way over to a fallen tree trunk and sank down on to it, pulling her coat around her as she did so. Abby peered into the darkness, listening for any sounds that might indicate Ari was following her, but all she heard was the natural sounds of the woods.

"I hate camping out" Abby muttered to herself, wincing at the loudness of her voice in the night. Abby debated getting up and gathering some leaves and grasses to use as a bed, but decided she was just too tired. Instead she let her knees sag, allowing her to slide to the ground. Once there she pulled her coat tightly around herself, and used her good arm as a pillow before closing her eyes and drifting into an exhausted sleep.

……………………………………………

Abby woke up shivering and her body aching, she lay there for a while trying to find the strength to move but unable to. Slowly and painfully she forced herself to roll over, screaming out in agony as pain shot down her arm and radiated throughout her body. Sweat beaded on her brow and she whimpered, unable to move, unable to even think through the pain. After what felt like an eternity, the pain slowly began to recede but Abby dared not move in case it returned. She laid there, her breath coming in short choppy gasps, tears falling down her face and onto the damp ground. Abby closed her eyes and wished she had done tso many things differently.

"Last time I ever bring Gibbs coffee" she muttered through her pain clenched teeth. Abby heard a sound to the left of her and slowly turned her head, terrified that Ari would be standing there. What she saw took her breath away though; standing not more that a few yards awaywas a doe with her calf, both peering down at her. Their eyes seemed filled with concern and compassion, and Abby stared in silence at the scene and then smiled.

"Hey guys" she murmured, sure that they would vanish, and yet amazed to find that they didn't. "I'm snow white" she laughed, falling silent as the mother pricked her ears in alarm. "Sorry" Abby whispered lying there silently for a moment, before rising up slowly onto her good arm to get a better view of them. She paused for a moment as they skipped a few steps back at her movement, but then continued to a sitting position when they calmed. Suddenly the sound of a car broke the silence and the deer's ran off back into the woods. Abby sat frozen, her heart beating loudly in her chest, terrified that the car meant Ari had found her. Slowly though her heart slowed as she realised that it wasn't just one car, but was the sound of multiple cars on a road. Abby grinned, looking around for her visitors, knowing that they had gone.

"Thanks guys" she whispered to the deer's, realising at last that she had managed to sit up because of them.

Slowly Abby stood with a smile on her face, and she slowly and painfully made her way towards the early morning traffic.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and crossed over to his desk, coffee cup in hand. He narrowed his eyes at Farnell sitting back in his desk chair.  
"Gibbs" was all Farnell said in greeting, as he vacated Gibbs's chair. Gibbs ignored him as he sat down, and carefully placed his cup on his desk before putting his gun away in his desk drawer  
"What did you get from them?" Gibbs finally asked as he swung his chair round to face Farnell.  
"Not much yet" Farnell responded as he perched himself on the edge of Gibbs's desk.  
"Except a complaint about brutality" Farnell continued smiling slightly "Know anything about it?" he asked calmly. Gibbs stared at Farnell for a moment before answering  
"Yep, do you have a problem with it?" He demanded although his tone suggested he really didn't care.  
"Nope, not really" Farnell said inclining his head slightly, "I'm just surprised you didn't kill one of them" he added as he stood up. "Do you have any news on Abby?" Farnell asked genuinely concerned. Gibbs stared at his coffee cup for a moment before he took a drink from it  
"Nothing" Gibbs said quietly, his tone heavy with worry. Farnell watched Gibbs for a moment before nodding sadly,  
"I have my people looking out for her" He said quietly as he gathered up his coat. Gibbs looked up at him but said nothing as Farnell walked away without another word.  
As Gibbs watched Farnell leave, he leant back in his chair and steepled his hands, as he looked around the silent bullpen. He had sent everyone home late last night with orders that they return early. They had been unable to do anything more than put out an APB on Abby and check the hospitals in the area. But they had turned nothing up, so everyone was coming in early this morning to go over the route the truck had taken. Gibbs had been unable to sleep, his mind alternating between his fears for Abby and what he had told Tony. He looked up as he heard footsteps and nodded at Liz and Tony who approached together.  
"Anything yet Boss?" Tony asked as soon as he was close enough, his face lined with worry and tiredness. Gibbs sighed, standing up.  
"Nothing. Where the hell is McGee?" Gibbs demanded hiding his fears behind anger.  
"Here Boss" he heard McGee call out from behind him, having taken the stairs up to the bullpen. Gibbs turned and glared at him.  
"I gassed the car" McGee stuttered under Gibbs's cold stare, "That's why I'm a few minutes late" he continued almost babbling. Gibbs stared a moment longer, then nodded at the younger agent  
"Good thinking McGee" he said as he turned to impale the other two with his glare.  
"Liz get the…" he started to bark, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. He glared down at it as he flipped it open, and answered it with a curt "Gibbs."

………………………………

Abby finally reached the road and nearly wept. It stretched as far as she could see through the dense woods that she had wandered through last night. And travelling along it was a steady stream of cars and trucks in both directions. Abby just stood there on the verge and watched the traffic zoom past. After a few minutes she looked down at herself and wondered if anyone was likely to stop and help her. Abby grimaced at the sight of her ripped and filthy clothes and dreaded to think what her face and hair looked like. But she knew that she needed to get help and get back to Gibbs. Slowly and painfully she moved closer to the road, and using her good arm she slowly waved it back and forth, in an attempt to get someone's attention  
"Be just my luck if it was some homicidal maniac" she muttered to herself, before grinning "Nah Gibbs won't be on this road" she said impishly "He'll be at his desk calling me not nice names."  
After just a short time, a light blue sedan slowed down and stopped a few feet away from Abby. Abby stood for a moment and just stared at the car before she stumbled over to it. As she approached, a middle aged woman with suicide blonde hair got out of the drivers side.  
"You ok honey?" the woman called out in a soft drawl "Y'all look like hell" she added on, crossing over to Abby and watching her with concern "have ya had an accident honey?" the blonde asked in concern  
"sort of" Abby muttered, leaning gratefully on the woman, as she put her arm around Abby to steady her.  
"Do you have a cell phone?" Abby asked as the woman helped her into the passenger seat.  
"Sure have honey, and just as soon as you get settled y'all can call whoever you need to" the blonde told Abby with a smile. "And I'll get you to the hospital, cos you sure look beat up some" she said as her eyes skimmed along Abby's face.  
Abby tried to smile her thanks, but it seemed that now she was safe all her energy was rapidly disappearing.  
"Thanks for stopping" Abby whispered "Can I call Gibbs please?" she asked her voice fading away. The woman smiled at Abby before patting her hand and closing the passenger door. As she walked round the car, Abby briefly closed her eyes, opening them as she felt the woman get into the drivers seat. Abby watched as the woman lent over to the back seat and pulled her back over, reaching in and pulling out a small cell phone.  
"Is Gibbs your man, honey?" the woman asked as she handed the phone over to Abby. Abby took it gratefully and began to punch in Gibbs's number  
"No, my friend and my boss" Abby said waiting for Gibbs to answer as her rescuer started the car.  
"Gibbs" Abby heard him answer curtly, a tear falling softly down her face at his familiar voice.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has left a review. They really do mean a lot!**

**Pryrmtns...I can't believe you don't trust me! ...wouldI do anything to make you worry? ok don't answer that :)**

**and also Jtbwriter...thanks for being with me on every NCIS story,I have come to wait for your 'Now what:)'**

**and to everyone else who reads and reviews or just reads...thank you**

Chapter 24

Gibbs rushed into the hospital, Liz, Tony and McGee hot on his heels. The ride over had been a death defying ordeal for all of them except Gibbs. Tony had offered to drive, knowing that Gibbs drove to fast when he was ok, let alone when he was worried about Abby. But Gibbs had refused in no uncertain terms, and although they had all made it alive, the three passengers never wanted to repeat the trip.

Gibbs strode up to the reception desk and flashed his badge

"Abby Sciuto" he demanded to the pretty brunette behind the desk.

"You don't look like an Abby to me" she flirted back at Gibbs, either not recognising the danger she was in, or not caring.

"Where. Is. Abby. Sciuto." Gibbs ground out slowly and carefully, his blue eyes flashing ice.

"Oh, why didn't you say so in the first place" the brunette drawled before looking it up on her screen "room 314" she said as she peered at the patient list, looking up to give directions but seeing only empty space.

Gibbs headed towards the elevator, but seeing the crowd of people waiting for it he veered off and headed for the stairwell. He took the stairs two at a time, never pausing in his haste to check on Abby.

When he reached the third floor, he pushed open the stairwell doors with enough force to slam them against the wall. He entered the hallway, his eyes searching the numbers as he passed each room. Gibbs skidded to a halt when he came to room 314, his heart skipped a beat and before he entered he paused and took a deep breath. Just before he entered though, he noticed a woman with bleached white blonde hair approaching him.

"Are you Gibbs, honey?" she asked as she neared him. Gibbs narrowed his eyes, not pleased that someone was holding him up from seeing Abby.

"Yes" he answered shortly his hand still on Abby's door handle.

"I'm Shirleen" the woman said, sticking her hand out to Gibbs "I found that sweet little girl" she drawled, her eyes assessing Gibbs and liking what she saw. Gibbs took her hand and shook it briefly.

"Thank you," Gibbs told her sincerely. He noticed Liz, Tony and McGee approach andnodded his head at them, before he turned his attention back to Shirleen.

"Could you give Special Agent DiNozzo your statement?" he asked her, wanting to get into Abby's room quickly.

"Sure Honey" Shirleen drawled with a grin at Tony "But you come and find me before you leave" she told Gibbs as she turned back to face him, a large and appreciative grin on her face.

Tony and McGee shared a smile with each other, both of them used to the reaction some women had when they met Gibbs. Noticing the look on his boss's face, Tony stepped forward and took Shirleen's arm, and guiding her towards the waiting room.

"If you could come with me Ma'am" Tony said courteously, Shirleen grinned and hooked her armaround Tony.

"Sure Honey, anywhere you want to go is fine with me" she flirted, slapping his butt as she said it.

Liz tried to swallow her laugh, a strangled sound emanating from her throat instead. Tony hearing it, turned around and glared at her, but Liz just smirked and linked arms with McGee

"Let's go find the doctor McGee" she said "and leave Tony with Shirleen." With that Liz turned and smiled at Gibbs "I'll get you an update" she said quietly, nodding her head towards Abby's door "I have a feeling someone is going to want to see you" she said quietly.

Gibbs nodded his thanks and gently opened the door to Abby's room, steeling himself for whatever state he might find her in.

………………………………………

Gibbs stepped silently into the room, his eyes immediately seeking out and finding a sleeping Abby. He paused just inside the doorway, his heart leaping into his throat at the sight of her. Abby's thick dark hair lay spread against the clinical white hospital bed, the contrast stark and shocking. It seeming to make her face even paler than Gibbs would have thought possible. His eyes travelled slowly over her face, noting angrily the cuts and bruises as well as the tiredness and drawn quality to her normally vivacious face. Slowly his eyes travelled over what was visible of her body, noting the splint on her arm, the gashes on the other one, and the way her hands and nails were ripped and torn. His hatred of Ari becoming a living, breathing thing and his anger become a seething, boiling ocean in the pit of his stomach. His hands clenched at his sides and he pictured just what he would do to Ari when he finally caught him.

Slowly and silently Gibbs crossed the room to stand next to her bed. With infinite tenderness her reached out and brushed her hair from her eyes, his hand lingering for a moment.

"If you were Tony, I would think you were copping a feel" Abby croaked, as her eyes slowly opened to grin at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled back at Abby, his eyes both amused and concerned

"If it was Tony he would have been copping a feel. And I would have had to shoot him" Gibbs joked back, as he pulled the chair by her bed out and sitting in it.

"My knight in tarnished Armour" Abby grinned at Gibbs, "so you gonna spring me from this joint?" she asked seriously "They don't have cable" she muttered glaring at the TV. Gibbs watched her and laughed.

"Nope, I'm not" he told her, holding his hands up in mock defence as she glared at him "not till your better" he warned her.

"Hey, you don't get better than me" she told him, deliberately twisting his words. Gibbs smiled at her, his face growing serious.

"Nope, you don't Abs" he told her softly, as his hand reached out for hers and grasped it gently. "And that's why I'm not springing you" he told her softly.

"No fun Gibbs, you are just so no fun" she muttered, leaving her hand where it was, gathering strength and comfort from him.

Gibbs sat silently watching Abby for a moment, his heart beating loudly in his chest, not sure why he suddenly felt this overwhelming need to gather her close but knowing he couldn't act on it. He slowly gained control of his runaway emotions and turned his mind back to business.

"You feel up to talking?" he asked Abby gently. Hating the way her eyes darkened slightly.

"Yes" she murmured squeezing his hand slightly "I am now, boss man" she told him softly.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Gibbs sat quietly for a moment, and let Abby gather her strength around her. He felt pride swell within him at the way she physically changed before him. Her eyes became stronger and brighter, and she sat up straighter on the bed.

"So you want my life story?" she teased Gibbs, needing to try and make light of it, knowing though there was nothing funny about what had happened.

"Abby" Gibbs said gently, his tone both a gentle rebuke and a laugh.

"Ok so no life story" she muttered then turned glittering eyes on him "oh yeah and don't ever expect me to bring you coffee again" she told him sternly "cos that stuff really will kill you" she paused before grinning, "Or me" she added on with a mischievous smile. Gibbs just shook his head ruefully, knowing that no matter what happened to her, if she could joke about it then she would be ok.

"Abby, sometime today" Gibbs warned her again though, needing her to tell him what had happened not just so that he could find Ari but so that he knew how to help Abby.

"Ok boss man, keep your Wal mart shirt on" she muttered, her eyes growing serious though.

"I knew you were outside, and I figured that you would have run out of coffee. So I decided to make you some, and bring it out to you as a surprise" she said with a grin, ignoring the way his eyes had narrowed, knowing she would get hell for it later. "anyway when the elevator arrived, someone was getting out, at first I didn't realise who it was, but then I saw his eyes" Abby's voice took on a far off quality, her mind replaying the scene vividly in her mind. "I dropped the bag and ran for it" she murmured "But I didn't get very far" she said her eyes looking up into his "I'm sorry Gibbs" she said suddenly, tears misting her eyes.

"What for?" Gibbs asked gently, his hand squeezing hers.

"For not listening to you, for getting caught, for being so stupid," Abby muttered turning away from Gibbs and trying to pull her hand from his. Gibbs refused to let it go and gently used his other hand to turn her face back to his. His eyes bored into hers, their expression tender.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, what you did was just who you are." Gibbs told her, his voice tight with suppressed rage against Ari and unnamed emotions welling inside him at a vulnerable Abby. "And you never bring me coffee anyway, I bring you Caf Pow's" he teased gently. Pleased to see her smile slightly, at his words.

"Yeah well first and last time" she told him sternly before taking a deep breath and continuing. Grateful that Gibbs was here with her, knowing that without a doubt he understood who and what she was.

"He caught me on the stairwell; he jumped over the banister and into my path. I tried to get away but I couldn't. He had a gun and I knew he would use it" she said sadly "He made me walk down the stairs and into Mrs Harris's apartment" she said, her eyes growing wide. "Oh my god Mrs Harris, how is she?" She demanded suddenly remembering that Ari had given the old lady some kind of sedative.

"She's fine" Gibbs told Abby calmly "All she could remember was Ari calling around, pretending to be a visiting Rabbi from her synagogue, and that he was very charming" Gibbs told Abby, relieved that she calmed down at his words.

"A Rabbi?" Abby declared, glaring at Gibbs "If he's a rabbi then I'm going to get a pocket protector and wear tweed" she muttered angrily, causing Gibbs to laugh out loud. Before he realised what he was doing his arm had snaked around her shoulders and he leant forward to give her a hug.

"That's my Abby" he laughed at her, liking the way she felt in his arms, quickly releasing her at the thought.

Abby continued to glare at him for a moment before a sheepish smile broke out "I had a pocket protector once" she said grinning "but I didn't have a pocket to put it in" she said shaking her head in confusion "I don't have many shirts with pockets in" she said as if she had only just realised it. Gibbs smiled at her

"If you did Abs, I am sure you would look great" he told her grinning.

"Why thank you Gibbs" Abby murmured, fluttering her eyes, "I didn't think you noticed" she said formally, her twinkling eyes giving away the fact that she was teasing him. Gibbs smiled back for a moment, before his face turned serious again.

"What happened next, Abby?" he prompted her gently, hating the way her eyes dimmed at his question.

……………………………………………

Abby had been talking quietly for awhile, telling Gibbs what had happened in the truck and Ari finding her on the side of the road. She explained that she had passed out, and that somehow he had managed to get her to the house, but that she didn't know how or if he had had help in doing so. Abby started to fidget as she spoke about the house and how Ari had tended her injuries and cared for her. Gibbs felt his blood start to chill, images flashing through his mind of Kate. And the conversation they had had so long ago in the coffee shop, when Gibbs had confronted her on her inability to stab Ari in the morgue. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Abby, but she didn't seem to notice, her eyes once more distant, lost in her memories.

"He asked for my help" Abby said suddenly, her eyes meeting Gibbs, before looking away. Gibbs sat up straighter in the chair.

"Help? Help in what?" Gibbs asked, his tone betraying nothing of the tumult of emotions rolling around in his gut.

"In fighting the war against terrorism" Abby said quietly, her voice almost a whisper. Gibbs said nothing, just watched Abby struggle internally with her emotions and memories

"He said that we were at war, and sometimes we had to do things that crossed the line. Things that we hated to do but that were needed in order to save many innocent lives." Abby stopped and took a deep breath, tears falling down her cheeks.

"He said he didn't want to kill Kate, but that it had been necessary in order to maintain his cover" Abby whispered, refusing to look at Gibbs, hating the way what Ari had said still seemed to make sense. "That he was trying to prevent another 9/11, and that the only way he could do that was to take one of you out. So that Al Queada thought he was one of them and could be trusted." Abby said quietly, feeling the anger mounting in Gibbs. Terrified to look at him and see hatred that would be directed at her. "He couldn't shoot you because he know's you are the only one who can track him to hell and back, and in tracking him will be able to stop the cell he has infiltrated" Abby stopped and wiped at her tears, her throat closing.

"Kate was the only one he could get a clear shot at, and that she was a soldier in the war" she whispered, closing her eyes tightly in pain at the image her words conjured up.

Gibbs sat there frozen at Abby's words and then he stood abruptly, his chair skidding backwards and falling over. Without a word or look at Abby, Gibbs strode angrily from the room.

Abby watched him go, tears streaming down her face. She stared at the door feeling her world shatter, and then slowly and painfully she curled into a ball and sobbed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Liz smiled her thanks once more at the doctor, who had told them that Abby would be fine in a day or two. She was suffering from exhaustion and exposure but other than her arm had no lasting damage. Abby was scheduled for surgery in the morning to re-set the arm, but again doctor had assured them she would be fine. Liz smiled at the relief on McGee's face and wondered about the history there. Abby certainly had a fan club going Liz thought to herself. As she and McGee walked back towards Abby's room she turned and smiled at McGee

"I think we should go and rescue Tony" she said grinning at the mental image she had of Tony being locked in a room with Shirleen for too long. McGee looked at Liz out of the corner of his eyes.

"I don't" he said straight faced, Liz kept walking but grinned again

"Issues McGee?" she asked sweetly, pretty sure she knew the answer.

"No, just pay back" McGee replied, a wicked grin breaking free from his normally worried look.

Liz laughed at the way McGee looked, a cross between a naughty school boy and the class geek. "well you get to choose, go rescue Tony or go interrupt Gibbs with Abby" she warned him, laughing out loud at the look of dismay that crossed McGee's face "Tony" he stuttered, knowing he would live through that, not sure anyone would live through the current Gibbs.

"Ok then" Liz said, totally unconcerned about Gibbs's reaction.

As they approached Abby's door McGee shot Liz a worried frown but didn't stop, instead he hurried down the hallway to find Tony, out of dangers way.

Liz smiled as she watched him hurry away, and then gave a quick knock on the door before entering.

Liz stopped in the doorway when she saw Abby alone and crying. She crossed over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Hey, he isn't that bad is he?" she asked Abby teasingly, her expression and voice gentle. Abby slowly sat up, wiping her eyes with her good hand. Liz reached across to the bedside cabinet and pulled out a tissue, handing it to Abby.

"Who?" Abby asked wiping her eyes and blowing her nose loudly and making Liz smile slightly.

"The great and hunky Gibbs" Liz replied, handing another tissue over and taking the used one off of Abby, before crossing the room and tossing it in the waste bin. When she turned back she found Abby staring at her.

"You think he's hunky?" Abby muttered, a frown on her face at the thought that Liz might fancy Gibbs

"Yeah, don't you?" Liz replied, pretty sure that Abby did. Abby just stared at her, her tears forgotten as she thought about what Liz had just said. Then she grinned

"Yep, he is a total silver haired hot fox" she said with a small smile, just before her eyes darkened again, "and he hates me" she whispered to Liz.

Liz crossed over and sat back down, automatically putting her arm around Abby

"I doubt that hon." Liz told her sincerely, "I doubt he could ever hate you" she said as she hugged Abby for a moment. As she pulled away she smiled softly at Abby "Gonna tell me what happened?" she asked gently. Liz sat, and listened quietly as Abby told her about Gibbs, Ari, Kate and the confusion she felt.

…………………………………………….

Gibbs stormed out of Abby's room, knowing that he had to get out or scare her with his reaction. Gibbs stormed down the hall, his anger fuelling his pace. As he rounded the corner Tony ran smack into him.

"Hey Boss" Tony said, stepping back and brushing his jacket "how's Abby? Not fallen in love with Ari has she?" Tony said jokingly. Gibbs saw red, his hand coming up and grabbing Tony around the throat, pushing him back against the wall and squeezing very slightly.

"Don't be so bloody stupid." Gibbs enunciated carefully, his face just inch's from Tony's, his eyes hard and cold. Tony tried to gulp but gave up at the pressure in his throat

"Ok" he managed to wheeze, grateful when Gibbs let him go, not caring that he crumpled to the floor like a rag doll. Tony watched worriedly as Gibbs marched down the hallway. Slowly he stood up and turned to see Shirleen standing watching him

"Don't think ya should 'a said that honey" she murmured to Tony, watching as Gibbs rounded the corner.

……………………………………

Gibbs stood outside, his head turned up to the rain that had started to fall, his anger slowly draining away as he recalled what he had just done to Tony. He crossed the car park and headed to the bar he could see in the distance.

By the time he reached it he was soaked to the skin but didn't notice. He pushed open the door, not caring that it was a dive and walked over to a table in the corner, motioning for the waitress as he went.

"Bourbon, straight," he said when she walked over; ignoring the smile she angled at him. He sat and watched as she filled his order and then placed it on the table with more lean than was necessary. Normally Gibbs would have appreciated the obvious ploy but today he just didn't notice, his mind lost on what Abby had said.

He knocked the drink back straight away, then angled the glass at her

"Just give me the damn bottle" he muttered placing a pile of notes on the table, the waitress reached over, her eyes lighting up, before squirreling the money away

"Whatever you say sweet cakes" she murmured with a grin and a sashay.

Gibbs never noticed when she deposited the bottle, his mind replaying the words Abby had used, words that he himself had used with Tony. _We're at war, cross the line, a soldier_ each word was like a knife wound, digging in to his core.

Gibbs reached for the bottle and splashed more bourbon into his glass, spilling some and not caring. His mind flashed to Kate sitting in the coffee shop_ his eyes, his eyes looked kind, _the words she used searing his emotions. Ari flashed into his mind, the time when they met in the morgue for the second time. Gibbs remembered when he asked why he had did what he did and the response Ari had given _the same reason you do_. Could it be true? _NO_ his mind screamed it wasn't true, he was nothing like Ari, he didn't kill innocent women. But was Kate innocent or was she a soldier like Ari claimed? Gibbs swallowed another shot of bourbon, welcoming the fire it created in his gut, wishing for the oblivion it offered but held back.

Gibbs tried to block out the voices, but they carried on, haunting him, taunting him and making him doubt who and what he was.

Gibbs knocked the drinks back, hoping with each one that finally the voices would stop but they didn't, they kept coming. Gibbs never noticed Liz walk in, her eyes scanning the gloom until she finally spotted him and crossing over to stand by his table.

"Is this a pity party for one? Or can anyone join in?" Liz asked quietly, not waiting for an answer before sitting down. She turned and motioned for the waitress to bring her a glass.

"What the hell do you want?" Gibbs demanded angrily, resenting that she had found him, that she dared to intrude.

"To kick your ass" Liz replied softly, leaning over the table, "you left her thinking you hate her" she told him softly, her voice quiet but filled with enough power to carry across the table. Liz slowly took the bottle from him and poured herself a drink, sipping at it before grimacing "you taste in drinks suck, even if you taste in women doesn't. She told him meeting his angry eyes squarely.

"Go to hell" Gibbs snarled in response. Liz sat back in her chair and smiled at him,

"Been there, done that and I didn't like the T shirt" she told him softly "Abby told me what Ari said and I heard what you told Tony" she said quietly. When Gibbs didn't say anything she leant forward again. "So is he working for Mosad?" she asked quietly, taking a sip of her drink as she waited for Gibbs to either answer or kill her.

Gibbs watched her long and hard, his eyes narrowed and cold.

"Yes" Gibbs whispered more to himself than to her, knowing that Ari had been telling him the truth all along, and hating him all the more for it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Gibbs pushed his drink away and stood up; he looked down at Liz silently for a moment, before walking out of the bar. Liz watched him go, knowing that Gibbs was in his own personal hell. She sat back and took another sip of her drink and wondered how she would react if she found out she was more like her enemy than she thought possible. Liz put her elbow on the table and leant her head in the palm of her hand. Perhaps that was the problem she thought, perhaps everyone was more like their enemy than they believed. She smiled at something her father had told her when she joined the army, something he had told her never to forget, and something she had forgotten. _One mans resistance fight is another's treason, one mans holy war is another's terrorist action._ And he was right, she thought, nothing was ever black and white because every truth and wrong had two interpretations, two sides. And Gibbs had just met his other side head on.

……………………………

Gibbs walked along the corridor slowly, his mind turning over what Liz had said to him. He felt the bourbon begin to take hold and damned himself for being every kind of fool. He stopped as he heard Tony and McGee's voice, talking quietly with the woman, Shirleen. He walked over to the waiting room and entered silently, ashamed at the way Tony looked at him with nervous eyes. Gibbs squared his shoulders and walked in, none of his emotions showing. He crossed over to where Tony stood with Shirleen, McGee to the right of them.

"You ok boss?" Tony asked softly, breaking away from the other two, Gibbs just nodded.

"About what happened…?" Gibbs started to say, not sure where he was going with this. Tony smiled sadly,

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry boss, I was out of line with my comment" Tony said sincerely, "I deserved it" he added on. Gibbs just stared at the young man silently, the respect he already felt for him growing.

"No you didn't" Gibbs said softly, his eyes searching Tony's for a moment before he turned and left the room again.

Shirleen watched the by-play silently; as Gibbs left she made her excuses to McGee and followed him into the corridor.

"Agent Gibbs" Shirleen called out, wanting to speak to him before he reached Abby's room. Hearing her voice Gibbs sighed and turned around.

"Ma'am" he greeted her courteously, inside seething at the delay.

"Oh honey, don't you Ma'am me it's Shirleen or Shir for my good friends" she informed him linking her arm through his. "and I wont keep you for long, cos I'm just sure y want to get in to see that pretty little filly" she told him, fluttering her impossibly long eyelashes at him. Gibbs remained silent, hoping that if he didn't participate in the conversation it would end quicker.

"I just wanted to tell you not to hurt that sweet little girl in there" she told him softly, her blue eyes under the shocking blue eye shadow suddenly serious. "I'm properly sticking my nose where it sure don't belong, but I always have, and I always will. But that little girl sure is in love with you honey. She wouldn't stop talking about you in the car, telling me that you would come and get her, and everything would be ok when you got there." Shirleen said softly, smiling as she looked Gibbs up and down "and I don't blame her" she grinned "but she sure don't think you are." Shirleen added turning serious again. Gibbs stared at the woman before him in shock, not sure whether to laugh, listen or shoot her. "I've missed too many boats to let that girl do the same thing, so you go in there and you make her all better, y'hear?" Shirleen told Gibbs, turning him towards Abby's door, and patting his backside for good measure, before walking off down the corridor.

Gibbs stood there in shock, sure that he had just hallucinated the strange women; Swearing that he was never going to set foot in Texas again, just in case he met her there. Gibbs shook his head and slowly crossed to Abby's room, growling in frustration as his phone began to ring.

"Gibbs" he snapped angrily into the phone as he answered it, his eyes searching the corridor for any hospital staff who would tell him to turn it off.

"Hello Gibbs" Ari greeted him calmly. "How is Abby?" he asked seemingly in genuine concern.

"Go to hell you bastard" Gibbs growled down the phone, stepping back from Abby's door and searching for a more private location, settling on an empty room across the hallway.

"I am sure I will one day, but not yet Gibbs" Ari informed him, his tone neutral and calm, in stark contrast to the seething anger in Gibbs's. "Again, how is Abby?" Ari continued.

"She's just fine, no thanks to you," Gibbs ground out slowly gaining control of his anger.

"Ah but it is thanks to me Gibbs, Abby would be dead if it were not for me" Ari responded "I cared for your injured Abby and I made sure she had every opportunity to escape my 'friends'." Ari paused, a smile in his voice. "Although I did not expect her to jump out of a moving truck" he said with admiration "She truly is a remarkable woman Gibbs, you are a very lucky man"

"What the hell do you want Ari?" Gibbs asked, wanting to smash the phone to pieces every time Ari said Abby's name.

"To meet with you" Ari said softly.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update but my daughter has been ill.**

Chapter 28

Gibbs stood in the empty hospital room, his phone still in his hand. Finally he would get to face Ari alone, with no one there to interfere. Gibbs looked at his watch and smiled; in just a short while he could finally wipe Ari of the face of the earth, and finally lay his ghosts to rest. Gibbs slowly put his phone away and took a deep breath before leaving the room and once more crossing to Abby's door, knowing that before he met Ari he had something to do first.

………………………………………………..

Gibbs slowly pushed open the door to Abby's room and for the second time that day he walked in to find her sleeping. He crossed on silent feet and sat beside her bed, his eyes noticing the tracks her tears had made on her face, unbidden Liz's words flashed into his mind _you left her crying._ Gibbs sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the last thing he wanted to do was make Abby cry, Abby was the only one who had the ability to make him smile when he wanted to punch something. She had the strength to ignore him when he needed it, or to challenge him when a situation warranted it. He had never realised before just how much he needed Abby, not until he thought he might lose her. An image of Tony at Kate's funeral flashed into Gibbs's mind, and the realisation that Tony had left it too long. But he thought to himself, it was different, he and Abby were different and always would be. Gibbs stood silently and bent over Abby, his eyes taking in every feature before he slowly bent and kissed her gently. Knowing it would be the only time he would allow himself that luxury.

"I'm sorry" Gibbs whispered, refusing to believe that the moisture irritating his eyes was tears. With that Gibbs rose slowly and made his way out of the room, refusing to look back.

………………………………………….

Abby opened her eyes as the door closed, her hand fluttering to her lips where Gibbs had kissed her. She had heard him sit down, but had been too afraid to open her eyes. She had sensed something was wrong with him, but she couldn't bear to see the anger in his eyes again, anger directed at her and so she had pretended to sleep.

It had taken all of her strength not to reach out to him, as she felt his lips on hers. To reach up and hold him there, but his broken sorry had prevented her from opening her eyes. Gibbs would have hated that she knew of his pain, that she had heard his whispered words. Abby stared at the door and hoped that one day he would let her in, but she doubted it. Once more Abby felt her tears fall, but his time she made no attempt to wipe them away. This time she cried not only for herself but for Gibbs.

……………………………………………..

Gibbs felt as if he had just said goodbye to Abby forever, but he wasn't sure why. This morning he had known who and what he was, now he felt as if someone had changed all the rules and forgotten to tell him. He squared his shoulders as he walked along the corridor, and took a deep breath. Nothing had changed he told himself, wishing he believed it.

Gibbs walked out of the hospital with his mask of self confidence and control firmly in place, at least on the outside.

Gibbs crossed over the road, jogging through the afternoon traffic and heading down the street. Gibbs walked for nearly an hour, detouring and backtracking on his route, just in case anyone was following him. When he was sure that no one was tailing him he headed towards the park where he was to meet Ari. His stride lengthening and his confidence returning; this was who he was, and this was what he did he thought to himself.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Gibbs stood in the sunshine and watched the children playing on the swings and slides. Their innocence and youth magnetic as it drew you closer to them, and invited you to join in their games. He watched as they ran and played, fell and fought but through it all they laughed, and Gibbs knew why he did what he did, why he would continue to do it.

"Wonderful aren't they?" Ari asked quietly from behind Gibbs. Gibbs turned and stared at the man he hated more than any other, and smiled at him.

"Yes" was all Gibbs said, his mask in place, his anger buried inside for the time being. Ari handed Gibbs one of the large cups of coffee in his hand and then motioned his head towards the tree lined path. Gibbs offered a half smile and inclination of his head in acceptance. They fell into step, looking to passers-by as two friends out for a stroll. Their steps matched perfectly, their bearings both proud and confident. Neither spoke for awhile, each waiting for the other, each vying for silent control.

"What is to stop me from killing you?" Ari asked suddenly, his tone conversational and slightly amused.

"Very little" Gibbs replied, "But there's less stopping me" he told Ari, turning his head and levelling cold hard eyes on him. Ari moved off the path and into a copse of trees. When they had reached a secluded spot he stopped and turned to Gibbs, a soft smile on his face. "I believe you told me the next time we met you would kill me" He reminded Gibbs, seemingly unconcerned that they were in a secluded area.

"Yep" Gibbs replied, his eyes cold and hard "meeting's not over," he warned him his tone amused.

"Shall we dispense with the power games?" Ari asked softly, his dark eyes a stark contrast to Gibbs's blue ones, as they assessed both Gibbs and the area. Gibbs inclined his head again but didn't reply, carefully taking a sip of the coffee Ari had given him.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Ari asked, genuinely interested in why he was still alive when he knew that Gibbs wanted him dead, more than he wanted anything.

"Because I want to know what you want" Gibbs replied honestly, "Doesn't mean I wont kill you later" he said softly, his tone deadly. Ari smiled at Gibbs and then motioned for them to continue walking.

"I need to know what you found out from my 'friends'" he said, his head turning to watch Gibbs as they walked. Gibbs laughed at that.

"Do you really think I would tell you?" he asked him in disbelief. Ari smiled slightly again.

"No, but I still need to know"

"So ask Farnell" Gibbs shot back. Ari smiled and inclined his head, "I would but he doesn't trust me anymore, I have made the FBI's most wanted list" Ari laughed out loud "It has increased my standing considerably with my 'friends'" he told Gibbs, a slightly sardonicemphasis on the last words.

"Killing a federal agent will do that" Gibbs said, stopping and staring at Ari, assessing him. "Why Kate?" he asked quietly. his teeth grited, his hands clenched, the first trace of anger escaping as he asked the question that burned most. Ari sighed and looked to the heavens for a moment.

"Because I couldn't kill you" he replied quietly "and I needed to gain their trust, and as you said killing a federal agent will do that" he said softly, a trace of some emotion in his voice that Gibbs couldn't quiet work out.

"Why take Abby?" Gibbs asked, believing what Ari had said was the truth.Knowing that every goverment had people like Ari on the payroll, knowing that there was a US counterpart somewhere in the middle east, who would act as Ari had when the stakes were this high. Ari pursed his lips slightly before answering.

"Because I knew you would come after me, that you would want her, above all others back" he told Gibbs, a soft smile on his face as he remembered Abby "because you love her" he added on, his eyes daring Gibbs to deny it. Gibbs stared at him but said nothing just calmly sipped his drink, watching Ari over the rim of his cup.

"Why?" Gibbs said quietly, offering no more to the question, knowing Ari didn't need anything more. Gibbs watched Ari intently, needing to know the answer, knowing that his and Ari's future depended on it.

Ari turned to stare at a squirrel, collecting nuts from the ground "you asked me that once before" he said quietly, "do you think my answer has changed?" he asked turning back to Gibbs. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Ari, his eyes flicking to the shoulder he had shothim in.

"No, but I want the full answer this time, I want to see if I really am like you" Gibbs said softly, his eyes glittering with anger and hatred.

"Oh we are Gibbs" Ari murmured turning back to the squirrel, which was now scampering up a tree with its hoard of nuts. "I do it because someone has to, because I can" he told turning back to Gibbs "Why do you do it?" Ari asked.

Gibbs stared at him for a moment "Because someone has to, because I can" Gibbs replied giving Ari his words back. Ari stared at him, shocked that Gibbs would admit that they were alike in some way.

"So you agree? We are the same?" Ari said, his tone almost gloating. Gibbs shook his head softly.

"No, we're not" Gibbs said quietly "I won't kill to get what I want" Gibbs replied, "I won't hurt innocent people to force others to my will" he said softly in reference to both Abby and Gerald, and to Kate.

Ari stared at him "You are still deluding yourself" He whispered harshly, annoyed at Gibbs, part of him needing Gibbs to admit to being like him.

"No, I'm not" Gibbs said quietly "I wouldn't have killed Kate, or taken Abby, no matter what." Gibbs told him calmly, finally understanding what made them different.

"I believe in people" Gibbs told Ari , watching the hatred flash across Ari's face at his words "You believe in a cause" he added on, realising that that was where the difference lay between them.

Ari inclined his head and smiled at Gibbs recognising the truth in his words.

"Perhaps" he said softly, turning and walking away from Gibbs. "But my way works" he said without turning back.

Gibbs watched him walk away, wanting to take out his gun and shoot the bastard, but knowing that he couldn't, knowing that Ari was in a place few others could infiltrate. Hating that the world needed men like Ari to protect the truly innocent, knowing that sometimes the line was just a blur in the dirt, and sometimes it had to be crossed by those willing to pay the price. Hating that he was letting Kate's killer walk away, but knowing that one day he would make him pay.

"This ends now Ari" he called out, watching Ari stop and turn to face him.

"For now" Ari agreed with a wave and a grin, "For now my friend" he repeated quietly to himself as he walked away.

**JBWriter...I dont think your going to be too happywith this chapter! But I didnt want to kill him off...I have plans for him...**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Gibbs walked slowly back to the hospital, feeling better than had when he left. Meeting Ari today had cleared so much up for him, had allowed him to see clearly for the first time in a long time. He knew that by not killing Ari today when he had the chance, many would see it as him growing weak, but he knew just how much strength it had taken for him not to take out his gun and blow the son of a bitch's head off. And he was strong enough to realise that the world needed Ari. That because Ari had taken Abby, had challenged Gibbs; he had allowed them to find the terror cell. A cell that they hadn't even known had existed. And in doing it the way Ari had, he had maintained his cover within Al Queada, allowing him to move further up the chain.

He couldn't forgive or excuse Ari's methods but Ari had been right, they worked. He had infiltrated Al Quaeda, had access to information they could only dream of, that could prevent another 9/11. Gibbs knew that as long as Ari was out there they would continue this game of cat and mouse, Gibbs just wasn't sure who the cat was and who was the mouse.

Gibbs looked up as he approached the hospital and smiled slightly, Ari had been right about one thing though, he did love Abby. He just wasn't sure what to do about it, three ex wives did not give a man confidence in his ability with women, and Abby was too important to his life for him to screw up. He needed Abby in a way that he couldn't fathom, and that scared him at times.

Gibbs took the stairs, walking slowly, trying to determine what he was going to do, or even if he was going to do anything, but no answer came to him.

Finally Gibbs reached Abby's room and opened the door, pleased that this time she was awake.

"You spring me Gibbs, or I quit" Abby grumbled, without looking up from her channel hopping. Gibbs smiled slightly, realising that Abby always knew when it was him.

"You quit and my life gets easier" he teased, crossing over and placing the Caf Pow in his hand, on her bedside table.

"Oh Gibbs, you are a total god" she said in glee, her hand reaching for the drink and slurping it gratefully. Gibbs watched her, transfixed by her. She had been through hell and still she managed to smile and find enjoyment from just a simple thing like a drink. Abby put her drink down and looked up at Gibbs through her fringe.

"So you go see Ari yet?" she asked quietly, her dark eyes boring into his soul. Gibbs opened his mouth and then shut it again, before moving closer to the bed and sitting down on it.

"Yep" he said softly, watching her carefully as his lips slowly descended on hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ari rode his motorbike as fast as it and the road would allow, his demons chasing him along the way. Gibbs's words kept haunting him, echoing through his mind like a bullet shot around a room, bouncing away and then back again. He revved the bike, pulling it up on two wheels, using the concentration needed at these speeds to push the words away for a brief time. He skidded into the turning he wanted and slid to a stop under a large leafy tree. He dismounted and stood for a moment looking around and drinking in the silence. He slowly pulled off his helmet and began to walk.

After a slow ten minute walk, he stopped and stared at the white marble headstone before him. His mind flickered back to the time he had come before, only that day he hadn't come to the grave. Agent DiNozzo had arrived and had spent time talking to her. He had watched silently from the trees and had for the first time ever faced the human consequences of his actions. He had seen a strong man grieve for a lost friend, a friend he had killed. He had turned away that day, vowing never to return, to put this sentimentality behind him and get on with his mission. But he had never forgotten DiNozzo kneeling in the grass, his head bowed in despair.

He looked down at the words inscribed on her headstone and pictured her, the hatred that had flashed in her eyes when he had shot Gerald, had shot Marta; the anger and passion when she had looked at him, the scalpel in her hand.

His mother had trained him from the time he could understand that he had a job to do, and compassion had no place in his life. His birth had been planned, his path in life pre-determined by his parents. He had been raised outwardly as HAMAS, whilst in the privacy of his home he had been trained to be a MOSAD sleeper. His home had not been filled with love, but with a cause and with hatred. Gibbs was right and that scared him, he did not believe in people, only in the job he had to do.

Ari knelt on the ground and slowly placed the white rose he had been carrying on Kate's grave.

"I truly am sorry Caitlin" he whispered, slowly standing and walking away without a backwards glance. As he walked though he knew he had to leave his regrets beside the rose, knowing that his life had no place for sentiments and regrets, only the harsh reality of death and politics.

**The end**

**for now...**


End file.
